Entrenando a papá
by Cute.Will.Hatake
Summary: - ¿Quién eres tu niña? ¿Y qué haces aquí?- -¡No soy una niña, ya tengo 8 años! Yo... Soy tu hija, Akira Uchiha, vine a conocerte- - ¿Qué tú QUÉ?-/ ¡Cálmate! Akira-chan ya aparecerá/ ¿Quién es tu madre?- Si te lo digo... / UA/ SasuSaku
1. ¿Quien eres tú, niña?

**Titulo:** Entrenado a papá

**Ranking: **T

**Género: **Comedia/Romance

**Pareja: **SasuSaku

**Advertencia: **Esta historia esta basada un tanto en la película "entrenado a papá", claro, que al mismo tiempo yo voy a manejarla a mi antojo y a agregarle algo de lo que a ustedes tanto le gusta, y no me hagan decir que es que bien me conocen para saberlo ;) -Risotada de pervertida-

**Disclaimer**: Ni Naruto ni "Entrenando a papá" me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo para no ser tan floja y dormir todo el santo día, y darles unos segundos de ocio a ustedes xD

**Resumen**: - ¿Quién eres tu niña? ¿Y qué haces aquí?- -¡No soy una niña, ya tengo 8 años! Yo... Soy tu hija, Akira Uchiha, vine a conocerte- - ¿Qué tú QUÉ?-/ ¡Cálmate! Akira-chan ya aparecerá/ ¿Quién es tu madre?- Si te lo digo... / ¡UCHIHA!/ Te amo...- Yo a ti cariño.../ UA SasuSaku

-

-

-

¡Teme! ¡Pase largo!

Se escucha el grito chillón de un joven rubio, quien en un uniforme de fútbol americano, se encontraba a una distancia considerada, rodeado de los jugadores del otro equipo. El riesgo era considerable, le quedaban exactamente unos 3 minutos de juego y necesitaban una anotación más para poder ganar y clasificar para el juego final, y ganar la temporada.

Asintió, corriendo una distancia para poder atrapar el balón, luego de tenerlo entre sus fuertes brazos, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la zona de anotación, siendo seguido y bien sabía, con intentos de ser tacleado.

Miro el reloj de tiempo, tenía aproximadamente 25 segundos ¿Tan rápido había paso el tiempo? ¡Necesitaba hacer un touchdown o un field goal rápido!

Miro a sus alrededores calculando la fuerza y rapidez que necesitaba, para luego con un movimiento imprevisto lanzo fuerte el balón, y luego fue tacleado hasta pegar contra el pasto de la enorme cancha y llenar de tierra su uniforme

El balón voló por los aires, mientras todos lo observaban, dio vueltas y vueltas, el momento era interminable y la tensión palpable, tanto que podía cortarse con un cuchillo...

3

2

¡1!

Y paso lo inevitable

...

...

...

- ¡El maldito bastardo lo logro!- Grito un integrante enojado del equipo contrario

El balón pasó la yarda y cayo justo en el lugar preciso, dando una anotación

¡Bam! ¡Que lanzamiento! El capitán de equipo Sasuke Uchiha ha logrado un touchdown, dándole a su equipo no solo el punto que necesitaba, sino también 5 puntos más, llevándolos así a la victoria y el pase que tanto necesitaban para entrar al partido final ¡El equipo Taka ha clasificado!

En una pantalla gigante se veía un Sasuke con pose altanera, que luego fue tumbado por todo su equipo, quienes con aires alegres y de celebración, junto con el estadio entero gritaban eufóricos por la anotación y triunfo

-

-

-

Piso tapizado de una alfombra roja, muebles finos de más de 5000 dólares, artefactos de fiesta, maquina de bebidas, pequeño bar adaptado a un departamento de dos pisos, unas 3 habitaciones habitables, y las demás caprichos de personas adineradas.

Tenía un Gimnasio personal, su casa era controlada por una computadora, tenía un Lamborguini negro, una nevera repleta de alimentos de su preferencia, y una vida de soltero a sus 30 años bastante agradable ¿Por qué no se casaba?... Porque eso era para idiotas, y punto... No quería hablar de ese tema.

En su sala se desataba una fiesta, en donde mujeres hermosas y hombres con deseos de complacer sus más bestiales instintos eran combinados, una esfera de baile y un equipo de música de ultimo modelo, su televisor que ocupaba casi una pared entera y una vista de Tokio bastante hermosa, todo era perfecto...

Era media noche y ya, poco más o poco menos, no le importaba realmente, solo quería disfrutar y celebrar ¡Celebrar el triunfo!

- ¡Oi teme!- Lo llamo un Naruto embriagado- ¿Por qué _hip_ no haces uso de tu _hip _trasero, y vienes para acá _hip _con nosotros?- Señalo a dos hermosas chicas, las reconoció al instante: Ino y Karin

- Sasuke-_kuuun_- Dijo en un tono increíblemente meloso la pelirroja, colgándose en cuestión de segundos en el fuerte y sensual cuello del Uchiha- ¿Qué te parece si pasamos un momento _placentero_ solos?, tu...- Hacía circulitos en su pecho con su dedo índice, en su intento de seducción barata- _y yo _

- Lo lamento mucho Karin...- El Uchiha sonrió de manera perfecta, mientras a lo lejos veía una figura femenina con una delicado vestido rojo, pelo negro y ojos grises, que le guiño el ojo enseguida- Pero ya tengo compañía para esta noche...

**Una muy buena compañía**

...

...

...

- _oooh_ Sasuke-**kun** - Un gemido de éxtasis por parte de la fémina, daba por concluido el acto sexual, casi enseguida, aquella mujer se levantaba y comenzaba a vestirse- Gracias por la... Entrevista informativa Sasuke-san

- No te preocupes Kaoru, ha sido todo _un placer_- Dijo con sorna en su voz, la sabana le cubría hasta la mitad del abdomen, y usaba sus manos como almohada, las cuales estaban cruzadas detrás de su cabeza, con una sonrisa altanera

La aludida se sonrojo, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió algo indignada- De verdad, se que no es de mi incumbencia pero, ¿Cuándo el gran uchiha querrá que esto deje de ser un placer y sentar cabeza con alguna mujer? Ya tienes 30 Sasuke, sabes que si no te apuras vas a...

- No me preocupo por eso, estoy bien como estoy, aun no deseo formar...- Suspiro, y la miro con dureza- No necesito formar una familia, y mucho menos contigo Kaoru

- Nunca he dicho que sea conmigo- Le dijo ofendida, cruzándose de brazos- se muy bien que lo de nosotros siempre ha sido puro sexo, y para mi igual que para ti, peor aun así, a todo el país le encantaría ver a nuestro campeón... Siendo feliz

- Quien demonios te ha dicho que yo no soy...- El Uchiha se levanto con brusquedad, pero igual fue interrumpido

- No me engañes, yo se que tu vas mas allá que toda esta superficialidad- Lo miro a los ojos, refiriéndose a la lujosa habitación, y a su departamento en si- Tu no eres feliz, por mas que lo aparentes... Nos vemos en otra ocasión Sasuke, aunque yo querría que para esa ocasión, fuera para darle una noticia al mundo de que eres verdaderamente feliz por lo que mas cuenta

- Hmp- Miro hacia otro lado e hizo un gesto de indiferencia- Adiós Kaoru

-

-

-

_Buenos días Sasuke-sama, ya es hora de levantarse_

- ¡Tsk!- Resopló colocándose una almohada encima de su cabeza- Gane un juego ayer, califique para la final y tuve una fiesta ¿No puedes simple darme una hora más?

_Sasuke-sama, son las 9:00 y Naruto-sama le ha dejado un mensaje diciendo que ponga su trasero en el gimnasio a las 3 en punto, Kaoru-sama también le ha dejado un mensaje, diciendo que ya es hora de que siente cabeza y se consiga una esposa y..._

- ¡Esta bien! Pero ya basta de hablar sobre eso- Se levanta- Prepara el agua, ya sabes, temperatura ambiente

_Enseguida, Sasuke-sama_

La computadora de su casa le ahorraba muchas cosas, era verdad que _casi_ se convertía en un capricho por parte de él, pero muchas personas no entendían su situación... Tenía una vida de soltero a sus 30 años, la familia Uchiha siempre fue adinerada, por lo que no estaba muy acostumbrado a los deberes hogareños, es decir, no sabía limpiar, lavar, cocinar entre otras cosas... Lo único que sabía hacer, era hacer café, y porque el control general de la casa tenía la manía de hacerlo con mucho dulzor.

Por lo tanto, tenía que sobrevivir de alguna manera ¿No? No me agrada la idea de contratar personal, siento como si humillara a personas y... Si eran mujeres querían concentrarse en cosas mucho más allá de su trabajo, y los hombres que trabajaban en ese tipo de cosas normalmente eran Gays, y no quiero (Sé que lo soy, pero prefiero negármelo antes de aceptar esa cruda realidad) terminar siendo el objeto del deseo de un homosexual, no es que sea homofóbico (¿No lo soy?) Es que... O sea, es extraño que de un día para otro tengas en tu casa a un homosexual, respeto sus vidas y sus gustos (Si, como no) pero era un banquete para la prensa, toda la vida he sido un banquete en bandejas de plata por cada error que se pudiera cometer... _Excepto uno, y no fue necesariamente un error._

Así que... Empecemos el día.

-

-

-

Se había puesto unos jeans azules y una simple remera negra que marcaba cada uno de sus músculos mientras hacia ejercicio en su maquina multifuerza, sudaba una barbaridad, pero aun así se veía tan sensual como siempre, masculino y serio.

- 78- Hacía repeticiones levantando unos 100 Kilos- 79- Repetición- 80- Otra vez...- 81...

_Ding- Dong_

- ¿Hmp? Oye X-3, ¿Estaba esperando a alguien?- Pregunto el Uchiha algo confundido

_No, Sasuke-sama_

Dio un largo suspiro, se levanto y salió a abrir la puerta...

_Nunca se imagino que ese simple momento cambiaría su vida para y por siempre._

-

-

-

¡Akira!

¡Akira-chan!

¿¡Dónde estas cielo!?

La desesperación le carcomía el alma y tenía las ganas de llorar a flor de piel, y no era para menos ¡Su pequeña de solo 8 años se había perdido! ¡En un aeropuerto! ¿Quién sabe lo que podía pasarle a su bebe en aquel lugar? ¡Dios mío! ¿Y si se caía al equipamiento de equipaje y tomaba el avión equivocado? ¿¡Y si se encontraba en la pista y un avión la aplastaba!?

- ¿¡Donde esta mi bebe!?- Se desparramo en el suelo llorando, mientras sus cabellos _rosas_ le tapaban el rostro, y sus manos sus ojos

- ¡Cálmate! Akira-chan ya aparecerá- Le da un par de palmadas en el hombre un hombre de ojos y cabellos negros, exageradamente pálido y de un 1.80 de estatura

- ¡No me pidas que me calme Sai!- Explotó la mujer- Mi pequeña se perdió y esta en quien-sabe-donde y yo ni idea ¡No me puedo devolver a Konoha mientras ella este perdida en Tokio! ¡Porque ni siquiera sé si esta en el aeropuerto!

- ¡Claro que tiene que estar aquí!- Se altero Sai- ¡No tienes que ser tan pesimista Sakura! ¡Y esto es culpa de Naruto!

- No... Es mi culpa

_Soy una pésima madre _

**Flash Back**

_¡Mami! ¡Mami!- Exclamaba alegre la pequeña niña, dando pequeños saltos- ¿Vamos a ir a ver al tío Kakashi?_

_No cariño... Kakashi a de estar cansado después de semejante partido, ya sabes, los manager trabajan mucho- Decía de manera pasiva, escondiendo otro motivo detrás del ya obvio _

_¡P-pero mamá! Yo quiero ir a felicitarle y conocer al... equipo... Y además...- Bajo la mirada- Yo quiero que él me ayude a... Quiero conocer a mi padre_

_La joven madre se le quedo mirando, ¿Cómo podía decirle que no podía ir a ver a su papá?- Mi vida... No puedo dejarte hacer es..._

_¿¡Por qué no!? ¿¡Por qué nunca hablas de papá ni me dejas verlo más que por fotos y televisión!? ¿¡Por qué mi papá no va a visitarme ni lo conozco como una niña normal!? ¿¡Por qué mamá!? ¿¡Por qué eres tan egoísta!?_

**The end Flash Back**

Akira tenía razón... Soy una egoísta

-

-

-

Abrió la puerta con desgano, probablemente era algún fan que se coló al edificio o alguna tropa exploradora vendiendo galletas. De última solo tenía que pedirles cortésmente que se largaran, o que llamaría a seguridad (Sino los sacaba el mismo). Pero cuando abrió la puerta...

¡Hola!- Se escucho una vocecita alegre

_¿Qué demonios? _

Se encontró con eso mismo... Un pequeño demonio de 8 años

Una pequeña niña de unos ojos verdes jade brillante (Que le eran _extrañamente_ familiares) y un cabello azabache hasta la mitad de su espalda, un vestido rosa y unos zapatitos del mismo color, detrás de ella dos maletas que tenían las imágenes de cualquiera sea la barbie que fuera, y un osito de peluche en su mano derecha.

- ¿Quién eres tu niña? ¿Y que haces aquí?- Preguntó bruscamente

- ¡Oiga! ¡No soy una niña, ya tengo 8 años!- Hizo pucheritos tiernos y se cruzo de brazos, aun con el osito colgando de su mano

- Hmp- Encorvo los ojos- Solo dime quien eres y ya

- Que grosero que eres- Le dijo colocando sus manitas en sus caderas- Ya que- Le dio una sonrisa alegre- Yo... Soy tu hija, Akira Uchiha, y vine a conocerte-

¿¡QUÉ!?

Se escucho el grito de una mujer de cabellos rojos y lentes, la misma chica que lo pretendía anoche, Karin, la cual venía caminando por el pasillo.

- Las quiero a las dos adentro...- La mirada de Sasuke estaba oscurecida por su flequillo- **A-ho-ra**

-

-

-

Haber niña- La chica carraspeo, haciendo que el Uchiha volviera a curvar los ojos- Akira- La chica asintió y sonrió- ¿Quién te mando a montar este teatro diciendo que eres mi hija para arruinar mi reputación?

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, y con sus dos manitas se agarro del borde de su vestido- Yo... Me ha mandado mamá- Lo miro a los ojos- Ella dijo que era hora de que conociera mi padre y dijo que pasaría el verano contigo, Sasuke

- Pues, dile a tu madre que ha cometido un MUY grande error- Gruño Karin cruzada de brazos- Sasuke-kun no es tu padre, y que no se haga ilusiones de que te mantendrá

La pequeña niña la miro, con una frialdad en sus ojos que... Se parecía a mí.

- ¿Y tu quien te crees que eres para meterte en lo que no es asunto tuyo?- Le respondió la niña- Mi madre dice que las personas como tu son las que arruinan las relaciones amorosas de la gente, y que al final solo obtendrán dolor de sus acciones

- ¡Pero que te has creído tu mocosa del...!-

- Karin, lárgate- Dice Sasuke con frialdad

- Pero Sasuke...

- ¡Karin no me hagas sacarte yo mismo!-

- ¡Uich!- Suelta un gruñido, mientras camina hacia la puerta y da un fuerte azote

- Chica caprichosa...- Murmura lo suficientemente audible la niña

- ¿Quién es tu madre?- Pregunta frío Sasuke, en cuclillas para estar del tamaño de la pequeña niña

La niña bajo la mirada, colocando una de tristeza, de repente sus verdes ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- Perdóname papá, pero si te lo digo... Me mandaras a casa- La niña se le lanzó encima- Yo solo quería conocerte... Solo una semana por favor

Sasuke estaba atrapado por el pequeño abrazo de la niña, y sin que el se diera cuenta, comenzó a corresponderle... _Y un pequeño calor lleno su interior._

-

-

-

_¡¡Temeeee!!_

- Hmp-

- ¿¡Cómo demonios pudiste!? ¿¡Es que la clase de los preservativos y su importancia que nos dio Kakashi-sensei, más lo que le paso al imbecil de Kiba con aquella muchacha no fueron suficientes!?- Se jalaba sus cabellos y sus ojos estaban como platos-

- Naruto...

- ¡Y de paso la pobre criatura debe pensar que la zorra de Karin puede ser su madrastra!- Siguió ignorando olímpicamente e Sasuke

- Naruto...

- ¡Como sino tuviera suficiente con el jodido padre amargado que tiene! ¡POBRESITA!- Continuo hasta sacar de sus casillas al Uchiha

- ¡CALLATE BAKA!- Grito- Primero, Karin no puede ser su madrastra por dos razones, una es que no salgo con ella, la otra es que no creo que ella sea mi hija

- ¿Cómo que no?- Señalo a la niña que estaba a unos metros de ellos jugando con su oso de peluche y una muñeca- ¡Si es tu imagen en femenina! Exceptuando que tiene unos hermosos... Ojos verdes

- ¡Cualquiera puede tener el cabello negro Naruto!- Exclamo el Uchiha- Además, no soy un idiota como tu, claro que uso preservativo, ¡Tengo tres paquetes en mi placard!

-...- Naruto lo miro entrecerrando los ojos- eres un jodido pervertido Uchiha...

- Claro, habla San Miguel Arcángel ¿No?- Encorvo los ojos- debes ayudarme, si la prensa se entera de esto, estoy frito, ¡Me van a comer vivo!

- ¿Desde cuando te interese lo que la prensa opine?- Pregunta Naruto enarcando una ceja

- Desde que tengo que jugar el último partido de la temporada y tengo que concentrarme y entrenar mas que nunca, ya que sino lo hago perderemos la temporada y el esfuerzo que hicimos para llegar a donde estamos, IDIOTA-

-

-

Ignoro de la mejor manera que pudo a los dos hombres que discutían en el pasillo, sabía que algo así pasaría... Era pequeña, no idiota, y sabía perfectamente que su padre tenía todo el derecho de dudar de si era su hija o no, es más, estaba dispuesta al "vamos a hacernos un examen de paternidad" y todo, lo que si no se imaginaba- Convénzanse de eso- era que la primera persona que conociera (Después de su papá) fuera una fan loca- Ella intentaba auto convencerse de que jamás de los jamases su padre sería tan idiota como para salir con semejante loca con aspecto de zorra medio barata- (Si mamá supiera que pienso así de una persona estaría castigada hasta el año próximo).

Igual... El chico de cabello rubio si me había caído bien, Sasuke me dijo que era su mejor amigo, se llama Naruto, y también me dijo que no me metiera en la conversación, que fuera a buscar algo que hacer, pero que no tocara nada que valiese más que 50 de mis muñecas- SI, me ofendí, pero ya encontraría la manera de darle una lección de cortesía a mi papi querido

- Dios, que aburrido- Me queje ¡Y es que estaba aburrida! Ya había hecho que Pololito (Mi oso) y Clara (Mi muñeca) se besaran al menos uno 15 veces, y sino fuera porque mis maletas están al otro lado del pasillo me habría puesto a jugar con otros de mis juguetes, claro, si pasaba por allí mi papá se hubiera enfurecido, y no quiero dar una mala impresión...- Tengo sed

La inocente infante se levanto de donde estaba y miro a su padre peleando con Naruto, no quería interrumpirlos y ganarse una bronca, así que fue directamente ella a explorar... No fue tan complicado después de todo, era una cocina hermosa debía admitir, aunque rígida... Prefería el encanto femenino que le ponía su madre con sus sonrisas y sus deliciosos Onigiris- Su plato favorito-.

- Por Kami... Que grande- Observo el refrigerador para luego abrirlo- ¡Sodas de sabor!- Pronuncio al ver un frasco de lata que decía en grande "RED BULL" (Red bull te da alas... xD) y le brillaron sus ojitos- ¡Yupi!

Le costo un poco, pero con un par de saltos logro alcanzar la lata, pero en el intento, un huevo dio de lleno en el piso desparramándose por el impacto y salpicando un poco sus zapatos

- ¡Ay no!- Se puso toda nerviosa- Papá se va a enojar muchísimo...- Cerró suavemente la puerta de la nevera, maquinando rápidamente en su mente la forma de salir ilesa de aquel problema en el que de repente, y sin planearlo, se había metido- _Beberé mi __soda__ rápido y me desharé de la evidencia_- Pensó mientras abría la lata

Un leve aroma bastante extraño se dirigió hacia su nariz, pero al contrario de repugnarla y hacer desistir de tomar aquella extraña soda, solo la hizo tener más curiosidad y ganas de beber el líquido que dentro de la lata se hallaba.

Acercó lentamente la lata a sus tiernos labios, pero en cuanto el primer trago pasaba por su garganta arrugo su nariz... ¡Aquella cosa no era una soda!, comenzó a toser y retrocedió un paso, colocando su pie sobre el desastre causado por el huevo desparramado

Gracias a lo resbaloso que era aquel huevo, se resbalo yéndose de espaldas, cayendo al piso llenando gran parte de su precioso vestido rosa, como si eso fuera poco, el golpe en la cabeza que se había dado producto del fuerte impacto le dolía suficiente como para hacerla llorar- Sin embargo no lo hizo-, y además, la lata de red bull salió volando por el aire, dando vueltas perfectas de 180 grados, dando como consecuencia que el líquido se derramara por diferentes partes de la cocina y, en cuanto cayera, lo hiciera sobre la vajilla, haciéndola caer **toda** al piso y romperse en miles, y miles de pedacitos...

La pequeña niña sintió pasos dirigirse hacia la cocina y luego un "oh por dios" y grandes carcajadas por parte del rubio hiperactivo, ¿Su padre? Su padre estaba completamente paralizado

Se levanto frotando la parte adolorida, y mirando directamente a su padre, quien pasaba por una gran escala de colores en cuestión de segundos, dándole un mal presentimiento de lo que sería su reacción...

- ¡Papi te juro que yo no queri...!- Intentó excusarse la niña casi desesperada y con lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojitos

- Vete a tu habitación **ahora**- Su tono de vos era lúgubre, frío... Completamente aterrador

- Pero es que yo...- Intentó continuar

- ¡He dicho que ahora!-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-..-

- Por si no lo sabías, yo NO tengo habitación- Se cruzó de brazos intentando no llorar, y moviendo su cara hacia otro lado... Tan a lo Sasuke, que era casi imposible negar que **si** tenía sus rasgos

- Teme...- Articulo Naruto- es _imposible_ que ella **no** sea tu hija- Susurro, lo suficientemente alto para que el Uchiha escuchara, y lo suficientemente bajo como para que Akira no lo hiciera

- ¡Maldición! - Se le escapo al Uchiha

- ¡Oye!- El cambio en el rostro de la nena fue casi mágico, en un momento estaba por echarse a llorar, pero con el orgullo por delante, y ahora parecía estar muy enojada- mamá dice que esas cosas no deben decirse, las personas que dicen eso son irrespetuosas, malas e indecentes- Infló las mejillas y volvió a correr el rostro

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Tu propia hija te esta enseñando modales! ¡Mal educado! ¡Dattebayo!- Se burlo fuertemente el Uzumaki

- ¡Tsk! Hmp... Vamos para que veas tu cuarto, Akira...

- ¡Genial!- Exclamó feliz la niña- ¡Voy por mis cosas!

...

...

...

_Nadie dijo que ser padre era fácil_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Adelantos del siguiente capitulo:

_- ¡Me niego a dormir aquí!-_

_- Teme, ella tiene razón ¡Es demasiado insípido! No puedes poner a una nena de 8 años a dormir en... ¡Este lugar! ¡Hasta a mi me darían pesadillas!-_

_- A ti todo te da pesadillas, anormal _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

_- Creo que estas exagerando, él es su padre, y aunque sea un poco... Tosco, no creo que sea capaz de hacerle daño a la pequeña Akira_

_- Él ya me hizo daño una vez Kakashi, si me lo hizo a mi, la mujer que llevaba un anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular que él mismo me dio ¿Por qué no se lo haría a Akira? Sasuke no tiene sentimientos..._

_- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar cara a cara, necesito aclararte algunas cosas... Sakura_

_- Yo solo quiero que me devuelvan a mi bebe_

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

_- ¡Quiero que me inscribas en clases de ballet! ¡__**A-HO-RA**__!- _

_- Oh vamos Sasuke, ¿Quién puede negarle algo a esta dulce carita?_

_-... Los odio a todos...-_

-

-

-

¡Hola mi gente bella! **:3** ¿Cómo están? Si, ya sé, ya sé u.u ¿Dónde demonios deje Skateboard? Bueno... Digamos que esta en "construcción" xD, si Dios quiere y la inspiración me acompaña lo tendré listo como para las 21:30 de hoy, sino bueno... Hasta que la inspiración ataque...

Hace un tiempo ya que salió esta película, recuerdo que fui al estreno en cines unidos aquí en Venezuela, me fascino... Este fic lo vengo montando desde el día que la vi hace poco más de un año ya. Y ¿A quien no le gusta la idea de un Sasuke fino, talentoso, millonario y de más? A todos, pero ¿A quien no le agradaría más que un pequeño demonio de 8 años del sexo femenino le apareciera un día diciéndole que es su hija y sin querer decirle quien es su madre a arruinarle su "vida perfecta de soltero" y llenarle un poco de calor el frío corazón?

Espero que les agrade el fic, que por cierto, no será muy largo, con suerte y llega a diez capítulos y ya.

Además de todo lo que ya he dicho, debo decir que las ganas de publicar, continuar y seguir este fic, van con el corazón, como regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida mejor amiga ¡Blanca! Te amo loca, te amo con todo mi corazón y nunca me va a dar vergüenza decirlo... xD Sin importar que algunos duden de mis preferencias sexuales (Ojo, ¬¬ heterosexual de por vida), que sigas cumpliendo muchos años más y que siempre estemos juntas en las buenas y en las malas!

¡TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

¡Sayonara! ¡Un besote a todos, los amo con todo mi corazón! (Créanme que si pudiera todos recibirían una invitación a mis quince y armaríamos el quilombo más grande del mundo xD

PD: ¿Ven el botoncito de abajo? ¿Qué les cuesta pulsarlo y dejarme su más sincera opinión? Ya saben, el review es el alimento del escritor de Fanfics


	2. ¡Cuidado! La prensa ataca al descuido

**Titulo:** Entrenado a papá

**Ranking: **T

**Género: **Comedia/Romance

**Pareja: **SasuSaku

**Advertencia: **Esta historia esta basada un tanto en la película "entrenado a papá", claro, que al mismo tiempo yo voy a manejarla a mi antojo y a agregarle algo de lo que a ustedes tanto le gusta, y no me hagan decir que es que bien me conocen para saberlo ;) -Risotada de pervertida-

**Disclaimer**: Ni Naruto ni "Entrenando a papá" me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo para no ser tan floja y dormir todo el santo día, y darles unos segundos de ocio a ustedes xD

**Resumen**: - ¿Quién eres tu niña? ¿Y qué haces aquí?- -¡No soy una niña, ya tengo 8 años! Yo... Soy tu hija, Akira Uchiha, vine a conocerte- - ¿Qué tú QUÉ?-/ ¡Cálmate! Akira-chan ya aparecerá/ ¿Quién es tu madre?- Si te lo digo... / ¡UCHIHA!/ Te amo...- Yo a ti cariño.../ UA SasuSaku

-

-

-

El ambiente se tenso por un momento, entre los que los sollozos que intentaba aguantar la niña se hacían notorios, logrando de alguna manera, que aquel corazón de hielo, se encogiera... ¡No quería ser un bastardo con una niña! Y aunque se empeñara en decir lo contrario, ella si se parecía a grandes rasgos a él... Dios, ¿En que momento su miembro le había ganado a su cerebro?

_Desde que terminaste con __**ella**__, ¿Te acuerdas?_

Sacudió un par de veces la cabeza, y miro a Naruto, que decía un par de cosas sin sentido, y que de repente hacían sonreír un poco a la nena

- Akira- La llama sin muchos sentimientos, logrando que aquellos tiernos ojos se posen sobre él- Ve por tus cosas, te mostrare tu habitación

- ¿En serio?- Se le iluminaron los ojos, algo parecido a cuando a una bebe le dan su primer juguete, o al rostro que pone Naruto en cuando lo invitan a comer ramen, de cualquier manera que se viera, s veía extremadamente adorable- ¡Genial! ¡Gracias papá!- La pequeña salió corriendo hacia el pasillo dando pequeños saltitos, y en seguida volvió con el par de maletas

- ¡Genial Akira-chan! ¡Tendrás tu propio cuarto!... Espera, ¿Por qué yo no tengo mi propio cuarto?- Pregunto Naruto, con voz infantil y de reproche

- Porque tu tienes tu propio departamento, imbecil

-... ¿Y? ¡Igual tengo derecho a una! ¡Soy el único que te soporta teme!

- Ya quisieras, vamos Akira

_-_

_-_

_-_

- ¿Estas bromeando cierto?- Pregunta la pequeña al entrar

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- ¿Qué por qué lo digo? ¿POR QUÉ lo digo? ¿No me vas a dejar dormir aquí y sola, no es cierto?

- ¿Qué tendría eso de malo? Ya estas suficientemente grandecita como para tenerle miedo al coco ¿Sabes?

La pequeña se cruzo de brazos con una mueca indescifrable, como si quisiera decirle tantas cosas y matarlo a insultos... Pero, gracias a kami, la pequeña Uchiha tenía un héroe y salvador en contra de la frialdad de su padre

-... ¿Quién murió aquí? ¡Que cuarto tan feo!

- ¡Naruto!- Le regaño Sasuke- ¿¡Se puede saber que le ven ustedes dos de malo al estupido cuarto!?

La habitación era grande, pintada de un azul triste, y con una cama individual con lencería gris, un placard de madera pintado de negro y un par de lámparas... ¿Con lencería negra? La cama era elegante, pero la alfombra roja daba la impresión que si te descuidabas algo iba a saltar de debajo de la cama y te iba a atrapar

- ¡Me niego a dormir aquí!- Exclamo decidida la pequeña Akira, con una cara de terquedad y rudeza, al mejor estilo Uchiha, aparentemente, ella no iba a ablandarse como él Uchiha quería

- Teme, ella tiene razón ¡Es demasiado insípido!- La defendió Naruto- No puedes poner a una nena de 8 años a dormir en... ¡Este lugar! ¡Hasta a mi me darían pesadillas!- Gesticulo su oración extendiendo los brazos

- A ti todo te da pesadillas, anormal- Lo fulmino con la mirada, como diciéndole "No me estas ayudando"

- ¡Ya sé!- Dijo de repente Naruto con alegría- Oye, Akira-chan ¿Te gustaría ir de compras con nosotros? ¡Compraremos cosas muy bonitas para arreglar esta habitación!

- ¿¡Qué!?

- ¡GENIAL! ¡DE COMPRAS!

- ¡¡Te voy a matar Uzumaki!!

-

-

-

El centro comercial era enorme, con miles de tiendas, miles de puestos, 2 supermercados, muchas cosas, unas librerías, un par de disqueras, un cine, dos sitios especializados en video juegos, un par de centros de diversión familiar, muchas ventas de malteadas, zonas de comida, una terraza en donde se vendía café - Y que en la noche traficaban drogas-, muchos adolescentes con hormonas revolucionadas, un estacionamiento gigante y... Miles de fans de Taka

- ¡Aaaaah! ¡Son Sasuke Uchiha y Uzumaki Naruto!

- ¡Corre por tu vida teme!

- ¡Ah! ¡Papá me lastimas mi bracito!

- ¡Tu solo corre Akira, o vas a ser aplastada!

Y por ese tipo de situaciones, era que Uchiha Sasuke odiaba a todo dar ir de compras el mismo.

¿Cómo salieron de esa situación? Bueno, luego de correr por todo el centro comercial, esconderse y ser encontrados unas tres veces, y haber esquivado a fans locos cada 5 minutos, lograron meterse a una tienda de ropa, y hacer unos improvisados disfraces... Ahora, Llevaban unos lentes ridículamente grandes, unas gorras con símbolo del equipo contrario al suyo- Lo que les causaba arcadas- y unos sacos de cuero

¿Qué paso con Akira?... Le compraron un helado, e iba más feliz que nunca dando pequeños saltitos ¿Por qué no de disfrazo también?... ¡Nadie sabía quien era!

- No quiero ser quisquilloso, pero nuestros fans están locos- Se rió Naruto- ¡Mira que perseguirnos por todo el centro comercial!

- ¿¡Quieres callarte reverendo idiota!?- Naruto y Akira lo miraron- Si alguien te escucha dile adiós al disfraz, además, ¡esto es tu culpa!

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Mi culpa? ¡Tú eres el que tiene una habitación tan lúgubre que no me sorprendería que el coco de verdad viviera en ese armario!

- ¡Te voy a romper la cara dobe!

- ¡No me digas dobe, teme!

- ¡Te digo como yo quiera Usoratonkachi!

-

-

-

La pequeña niña los miraba mientras se comía su helado, realmente no le daba mucha importancia a la pelea, pero tampoco le agradaban los insultos, intento llamar la atención de ambos hombres carraspeando, pero ellos estaban demasiado hundidos en su batalla

Encorvo los ojos, y busco con sus ojitos algo interesante... ¡Genial, un puesto de miel! ¡Le encantaban los dulces de miel, igual que a su madre!

- ¡Súper!- Se acercó dando saltitos al puesto, mirando atentamente un llavero de mujer abeja, que juraría que sino fuera porque tenía los ojos de un color... ¿Violeta? ¡Se parecía a su mamá! ¡Con el cabello rosa y todo!

Tan embelezada se quedo viendo la pieza, que no se dio cuenta cuando un viejo con un bastón se poso a su lado, observando a la pequeña niña

- ¿Te gusta ese llavero cariño?

- ¿Perdón?- La niña volteó a verlo con curiosidad extrema, ya habiendo terminado su helado- Oh... ¿Le estoy molestando señor?

- Je, je no, solo quería saber si te gustaba el llavero de la mujer abeja- Repitió el viejo, sonriéndole abiertamente- ¿De verdad te gusta?

- Es hermoso...

- ¿Te gustaría que te lo regalara?

- ¿Es usted verdaderamente capaz de hacer eso?- Pregunto con sus ojitos iluminados, con absoluta ternura

- ¡Por supuesto! Por regalarte ese llavero no pierdo nada, además... Me parece que lo cuidarías muy bien- Le sonrió- ¡Vamos! ¡Tómalo!

-... ¿No se enojara el señor que vende miel?- Bajo la mirada luego de reflexionar unos segundos, no estaba bien tomar algo que no le pertenecía, y mucho menos, previamente, si el dueño no te lo daba, su madre le había enseñado que la honradez debe ir delante de toda tentación

- No te preocupes cariño, yo soy el señor de la miel

- ¡Genial!- Exclamo ella, poniéndose de puntillas e intentando alcanzar el llavero

Para poder alcanzar el llavero, se apoyó en una de las ruedas y una palanca, cuando este estuvo en sus manos, repentinamente comenzó a notar como lentamente todo se movía

- ¡Carrito de miel en fuga!- Grito con miedo en cuanto el carro comenzó a moverse con rapidez suficiente, como para que su vejez no le dejara alcanzarlo

- ¡Aaaah! ¡PAPÁ!- Gritaba la niña aferrada con sus bracitos al carrito

-

-

-

-¡... Y nada de esto estuviera sucediendo sino le hubieras dicho a Akira que fuéramos de compras!- Señaló a donde se supone debería estar la pequeña, pero en cuanto los ojos negros, y los azules se fijaron... La pequeña no esta

- ¡Carajo! ¡Se nos perdió Akira-chan! ¡Esto es tú culpa por papá bastardo!

- ¡Cállate y busquemos a Akira cabeza de paja!

Comenzaron a moverse alarmados, no había señal que los llevara a la pelinegra de 8 años, buscaron en la tienda oficial de Barbie, en la fuente, alrededor de donde se encontraban y preguntaron a varias personas rezando porque no los reconocieran

_- ¡Aaaah! ¡PAPÁ!_- Se escuchó el grito de la pequeña criatura, y como si Dios lo hubiera querido así, frente a sus narices paso el pequeño puesto de miel, con la niña abrazada al final, y luego un viejo corría detrás

- ¡Mi carrito de miel esta huyendo!

- ¡AKIRA!

- ¡AKIRA-CHAN!

_**¡Paff! ¡Puff! ¡Pun! ¡CRIII!**_

-

-

-

La mujer de cabellos rosas se encontraba sentada en un sillón, en algún hotel de 3 o 4 estrellas, hablaba por un teléfono público que le habían prestado en el hotel, al no tener ella nada de crédito en su celular, por intentar comunicarse con el hermafrodita de Naruto

_Y para eso se compra un teléfono de más de mil dólares, para no contestar cuando de verdad se le necesita_

- ¿Entonces sabes si ella está con él Kakashi?- Pregunto preocupada, no era el momento para andar teniendo pensamientos negativos dirigidos hacia el cabeza de alpiste que tenía por amigo

- **No lo sé Sakura, aunque déjame decirte que no le veo la razón a tu nerviosismo de que Akira este con Sasuke**- _En este momento no estoy para que me reprimas Hatake_

- ¡Claro que tengo razón en sentirme nerviosa! ¡No tengo idea de que podría hacerle Uchiha a mi bebe! O peor... ¿¡Y si luego me quiere quitar la custodia de Aki-chan!?- _Si, yo siempre pensando lo peor, ¡Comprendan! Estoy nerviosa_

- **Creo que estas exagerando, él es su padre, y aunque sea un poco... Tosco, no creo que sea capaz de hacerle daño a la pequeña Akira**

- Él ya me hizo daño una vez Kakashi, si me lo hizo a mi, la mujer que llevaba un anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular que él mismo me dio ¿Por qué no se lo haría a Akira? Sasuke no tiene sentimientos...

- **Tú y yo tenemos que hablar cara a cara, necesito aclararte algunas cosas... Sakura**

- Yo solo quiero que me devuelvan a mi bebe, ¡Ni siquiera estamos seguros de que esta con él!

-**...**- Hizo una pausa- **Oh vamos, de verdad que estas exage...**

- ¿Kakashi?

- **Estoy más que seguro de que Akira-chan esta con Sasuke, Sakura**

- ¿¡Qué!?

**Tic, tic, tic, tic**

- ¡Desgraciado Kakashi-sensei!

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura?- Pregunto Sai entrando al pequeño living, teniendo como primera vista a una Sakura puteando al teléfono como si este de verdad le estuviera escuchando

- ¡No! ¡No me encuentro bien! Kakashi acaba de encontrar pruebas de que Akira esta con Sasuke, ¡Y me colgó el teléfono!

- Al menos ya sabes con quien esta- Se hundió de hombros luego de que se sentó a su lado

- ¡Entiéndeme Sai! ¡El problema **es** con quien está!

-

-

-

Esto estaba mal... Esto estaba muy mal, ¡Demonios! ¿¡Cómo hacía esa cosa pequeña para meterse en tantos problemas en cuestión de segundos!?

En primer lugar, alguien le había informado a la prensa sobre su visita al centro comercial, logrando que hubiera reporteros buscándolo a él y a Naruto para hacerle lagunas preguntas, una entrevista o sacar cualquier chisme que lograra una primera página en alguna revista de deportes o de farándula

En segundo lugar, el carrito, a pesar de no haber lastimado a Akira o a algún desafortunado que estuviera en medio, había chocado contra un muro, haciendo así, que todos los recipientes de miel cayeran al piso rompiéndose en miles de pedacitos y haciendo un gran desastre con su contenido, una rueda salió volando, y nos lleva al tercer lugar, ¡Le había dado de lleno en la cabeza del viejo dueño de la miel! Haciendo que este cayera semiinconsciente

- ¡Akira-chan! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?- Comenzó a preguntar Naruto, ayudándola a levantar, por suerte, lo único que logro embarrar la miel, fueron sus zapatos, y esta, quedo sentada sobre el carrito

- S-si, n-no p-paso n-nada

- Akira Uchiha, ¿En que demonios estabas pensando cuando hiciste eso? ¡Que estas loca! ¡Pudiste haberte matado!

En menos de lo que pudo tener conciencia de lo que había dicho, las voces y flash estaban a su alrededor, atosigándolos por la para nada favorecedora escena, sabía que haber llamado a Akira por su apellido fue el mayor error que pudo haber cometido... Pero ya no había marcha atrás, esta iba a ser la comidilla de Washington por un muy buen rato, que para él, no iba a ser

- ¿Con qué Akira _Uchiha_? Dígame señor Uchiha ¿Tiene ella lazos de sangre con usted? ¿Acaso ella es una sobrina, hermanita, hija?

- ¡Señor Uchiha! ¿Puede decirnos algo referente al altercado que ha sufrido la niña con el carrito de la miel?

- ¡Señor Uchiha! ¿Los rasgos físicos de la nena son heredados de usted o acaso es hija de su hermano, es o no es su hija?

- Pequeña niña, ¿Eres la hija de Sasuke Uchiha?

Los flash hacían que la pequeña cerrara los ojos e intentara protegerse, aquello comenzaba a irritarla mucho, ¿Qué querían aquel grupo de chismosos con ella y su padre? ¡Cómprense una vida!

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

- Entonces, eres o no eres la hija de Sasuke, pequeña

- ¡Basta!- Grito la pequeña niña- déjenme en paz, ¡Solo quería tener un día tranquilo con papá y vienen ustedes cuerda de chismosos a querer hostigarme! Conozco un buen traficante de vidas, queda en la esquina de "piérdanse" y "no molesten"

Luego de eso, sintió como su padre la jalaba de un brazo, y volvían a salir corriendo

-

-

-

Sakura lo había llamado de la nada, no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pero le dio una gran alegría que su ex-alumna se acordara de él, y que en consideración con él fuera hasta Washington a ver el partido del equipo de cual era manager, también le constaban los riesgos que Sakura tomaba solo para darle esa sorpresa, y entre estos estaban encontrarse con Sasuke Uchiha, el cual no tenía idea de su paradero ni de _un pequeño detallito de su vida_

- **¿Entonces sabes si ella está con él Kakashi?**

- No lo sé Sakura, aunque déjame decirte que no le veo la razón a tu nerviosismo de que Akira este con Sasuke

- **¡Claro que tengo razón en sentirme nerviosa! ¡No tengo idea de que podría hacerle Uchiha a mí bebe! O peor... ¿¡Y si luego me quiere quitar la custodia de Aki-chan!?**

- Creo que estas exagerando, él es su padre, y aunque sea un poco... Tosco, no creo que sea capaz de hacerle daño a la pequeña Akira

- **Él ya me hizo daño una vez Kakashi, si me lo hizo a mi, la mujer que llevaba un anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular que él mismo me dio ¿Por qué no se lo haría a Akira? Sasuke no tiene sentimientos...**

- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar cara a cara, necesito aclararte algunas cosas... Sakura- _Sabes perfectamente que eso no es cierto, solo que tu actúas de una manera precipitada Y exagerada_

- **Yo solo quiero que me devuelvan a mi bebe, ¡Ni siquiera estamos seguros de que esta con él!**

-...- Rodó los ojos, a veces su ex-alumna era tremendamente exagerada, no era que no le preocupara la desaparición de su ahijada- Siendo él el padrino-, pero sinceramente le había costado mucho guardarle ese secreto por 8 años al Uchiha, que también había sido su alumno, y si en tal caso ella estaba con él, estaba completamente seguro que nada malo le pasaría, y que se clavarían unos cuantos clavos sueltos- Oh vamos, de verdad estas exage...- Se fijo en la noticia que publicaban en el canal 8

_Esta tarde, en noticias de farándula, hemos encontrado a la estrella del fútbol americano, Sasuke Uchiha, con Naruto Uzumaki y una pequeña niña de un calculo de 8-9 años, con su misma contextura física, la pequeña posee unos ojos verdes que es lo único que la diferencian del campeón, y responde al nombre de Akira Uchiha, según los argumentos de la pequeña niña, hemos concretado que se trata nada más y nada menos que le hija de nuestra amada estrella, en breve les daremos más detalles sobre esta noticia tan sorprendente, hasta la vista se despide Ashley Carton_

- **¿Kakashi?**

- Estoy más que seguro de que Akira-chan esta con Sasuke, Sakura

- **¿¡Qué!?**

Y le colgó... No porque no quisiera mantenerla tranquila y quitarle ese peso de encima, pero si seguían hablando seguramente ella lograría que le diera la dirección del departamento de Sasuke... Y definitivamente, dejaría que el destino hiciera de las suyas, además...

**A Sasuke le falta un poco de sentido de responsabilidad, y conociéndola como la conozco, Akira-chan se lo va a dar**

-

-

-

- ¡Mira que lindo!- Exclamo alegre la pequeña niña, acercándose corriendo a un juguete de hacer estampados y pulseras, marca Barbie de matel

Llevaban un carrito repleto de cosas, entre ellas un par de almohadas de las princesas de disney, edredones y lencería de cuarto de estampados de las ya nombradas, un par de paquetes de estrellas y lunas que brillan en la oscuridad para pintar en el techo, un par de lámparas de princesas para los veladores, unos vestidos, unos zapatos, entre otros accesorios y ropa para la niña, una vajilla nueva para reemplazar la que ella había echo pedazos, y solo faltaba...

- ¡Mira Akira-chan!- La animo Naruto- ¡Allí esta pintura rosa para tu habitación! ¡Y unas brochas!

Un par de galones de pintura rosa, unas brochas... Y el par de juguetes que quería la niña solo por capricho...

No es que no tuviera el dinero para complacerla, _tenía para regalarle la galería completa de muñecas_, ¡Era que ella no se lo merecía! Primero había tenido que hacerle un cheque al viejo por dos mil dólares, para reponer los gastos, y toda la miel- Y sin embargo la nena se quedo con el llavero- luego en los televisores del sitio estaban pasando la noticia de su pequeño desliz con quien sabe quien- Porque ni siquiera sabía quien carajo era la mamá de la pequeña bestia- y ahora iba a pagar un dineral, ¡Para arreglar una habitación porque ella era caprichosa y no quería dormir en la de huéspedes porque supuestamente esta tan lúgubre que hasta Naruto tendría pesadillas!

¡Eso! ¡Naruto no lo estaba ayudando en nada! ¡TODO lo CONTRARIO! Había hecho que fueran el estupido centro comercial, y si él no hubiera hecho esa _estupida_ sugerencia, Akira **no** hubiera tenido el accidente, y la prensa **no** se hubiera enterado de **nada** de lo que estaba pasando, ¡Todo era culpa de Naruto!

- Iie, a mi no me mires así, que no es mi culpa... Fuiste tu quien pusiste el cerebro en tu aparato- Se defendió Naruto al sentir la atenta y fulminante mirada del Uchiha- _Una mirada de muerte_-

- ¡Yo no hice nada!-

- Si, claro, y una nena sale de la _nada_- Lo recriminó Naruto, ¡Y es que era verdad! Si una niña no sale de la cigüeña- Lo había aprendido por las malas- mucho menos iba a aparecer por arte de magia

- Lo que quiero decir imbecil sin cerebro- Soltó aquellas palabras con veneno muy potente- es que _siempre_ me cuido, ¡Es casi imposible!

- No, claro que no es imposible, ¡El condón solo tiene un noventa y siete por ciento de seguridad!

Sasuke lo miro mal, escudriñándolo e inventándose miles de manera de torturarlo hasta morir, y una de esas maneras era usar su cabeza como nuevo balón oficial para el fútbol y hacer una anotación de cancha completa

- ¡Ya papi! ¡Vamonos!

Dios... Iba a ser una larga tarde

-

-

-

- Oh por mi Dios y el santísimo Jesucristo- Recitó lentamente, casi paralizada de la impresión, en su mano había un control remoto que apuntaba al televisor, y en esa pequeña caja de problemas, veía la imagen de **su **_inocente _hija, sobre un desastre de carrito, un desparrame de miel _y_ _vidrios_, con un Naruto preocupado, un Sasuke alterado, su pequeña enojado con los ojos rojos y cubriéndose con sus bracitos, siendo acosados por miles de periodistas- lo malo ¡LO MATO!

La pelirosa hizo ademán de irse, pero enseguida fue tacleada por Sai, quien tomo rápidamente el control

- ¡No! ¡De aquí no sales! No podemos salir del hotel

- ¡Dame una buena razón para no hacerlo!

- Am...- Miro hacia ambos lados, arriba, abajo y... Apunto el control al televisor, colocando el número de un canal cualquiera- ¡Empezó mi programa favorito!

-...- La chica lo miró con una mueca indescifrable- ¿Barney el dinosaurio?

- ¿¡Qué!?- Miro con espanto el televisor, viendo al enorme hombre vestido de dinosaurio morado, probablemente homosexual, cantando alguna canción ridícula- Digo, digo... ¡Si! ¡Me encanta Barney! Porque... ¿Por qué?... ¡Ah si! Tuve una infancia muy frustrada, y ahora soy un adulto con problemas, y necesito ver Barney... M_ierda..._

-...- Volteo su rostro enojada- ¡Está bien! ¡Pero en cuanto termine nos vamos a castrar al Uchiha!

- ¿No crees que es muy tarde ya para eso?

- ¡Cállate niño frustrado!

_Es mejor que llame a Kakashi antes de que esto se ponga demasiado rudo _

-

-

-

19: 30 p.m... ¡19: 30 P.M! ¡Carajo! ¿¡Cómo era que arreglar un simple cuarto para una niña-demonio- de 8 años era tan difícil!? Cierto... lo era porque ¡Estaba realmente frustrado! La prensa tenía hablando de él durante toda la tarde, mientras el tenía que estar pintando y decorando un cuarto para su querida hija, ¡Que ni siquiera sabía si de verdad era su hija!

- ¡Argh!- Gruño con frustración, cuando le cayó un poco de pintura rosa en el cabello

- Oh vamos teme, esto no es tan malo, ¡Es más! ¡Teníamos tiempo sin hacer algo que no refiriera bebida, mujeres o entrenamiento!- Grito emocionado, extendiendo sus brazos al aire y haciendo que un par de gotas cayeran en el rostro del moreno

- ¡Naruto!

- Ok, ok... Me callo y termino de pintar-

- Hmp

La pequeña niña observaba desde la cama, que habían corrido hacia el miedo junto con todo, para que no se manchara, habían cubierto el suelo de periódico, y su padre y el tío Naruto- Como él le había dicho que le llamara- ya estaban por terminar, para que después colocaran las estrellas luminosas en el techo- No quería que su papi supiera, pero le temía mucho a la oscuridad-

Definitivamente, iba a ser una noche muy larga...

-

-

-

Estaban agotados, ¡Ya eran las 23:25! Y solo hasta entonces, la niña estuvo satisfecha con el resultado de lo que quedo, y hasta entonces, fue que decidió dejar de jo... Acabar con la paciencia del Uchiha

- ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer con ella? ¡No puedo quedármela!

- No hables de ella como que si fuera una perrita- Lo regaño Sasuke- y no tienes de otra, al menos hasta que sepamos quien es su madre

- Ni siquiera sabemos si de verdad es mi hija

- Y vuelve el perro al mismo hueso- Naruto lo miro- ¡Por kami-sama teme! ¡Es tu reflejo en versión chibi femenina, pero mucho más cool!

- Si es tan cool como tú dices, ¿Por qué no te la llevas tú?

- Porque yo no disfrute el momento del desliz, ¬¬ teme...

- Hmp- Volvió a matar los ojos por... Bueno, ya había perdido la cuenta- al menos debemos hacernos un examen de paternidad, no confío mucho... No recuerdo la última vez que tuve sexo sin protegerme- _Mentiras... Claro que si la recordaba, y ansiaba volver a repetirla_

- Bueno... Le diré a Shikamaru que llame a Deidara, él te hará el examen aquí mismo, así no le daremos más material de chisme a la prensa, ya es suficiente con el encuentro que tuvieron con Akira- Sonrió con melancolía- hasta cierto ella me recuerda a...- suspiro- _no importa_, nos vemos mañana teme

Y lo dejo solo... Para que pudiera descansar, e intentar relajarse de tanto estrés que aquel pequeño y dulce demonio le había causado... En menos de un día

-

-

-

_¿En qué lío me metí?_

-

-

-

**Adelantos del próximo capitulo:**

_- ¡Quiero que me inscribas en clases de ballet! ¡__**A-HO-RA**__!- _

_- Oh vamos Sasuke, ¿Quién puede negarle algo a esta dulce carita?_

_-... Los odio a todos...-_

----------------------------------------------------------------

_- Teme..._

_- ¿Hmp?_

_- La prueba dio positiva... Si es tu hija_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_- ¡Papi! ¡Ella me esta lastimando!- Grito con dolor, mientras la pelirroja la sostenía del bracito con notable fuerza_

_- ¡Karin suelta a mi hija!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

_- Tu...- hablo con tristeza inundada en su voz- ¿Te avergüenzas de mi ante la prensa y tus amigos?_

_-..._

_- ¿Papi?_

_- ¿Cómo es tu nombre completo, Akira?_

_- Akira Mikoto Uchiha __**Haruno**_

_¡Sakura!_

-

-

-

¡Lo prometido es deuda mis queridos lectores! Aquí les tengo bastante a tiempo el 2 capitulo, que al igual que el primero, e inicio del fic, ¡Es dedicado a Blanca! Últimamente e tenido un ataque de inspiración, pero cada vez que quiero escribir Skateboard, me bloqueo, así que pido una disculpa .

¡Ja! Ya la prensa se entero de la pequeña Akira-chan, prensa chismosa arruina vidas de Uchihas sensuales xD, y por ende, Sakura se entera de donde esta su pequeño retoño, aun así, Sakura no puede "rescatarla", ya que no sabe a donde ir, y no conoce Washington, uff, que problemática que es su vida, y Kakashi... Kakashi-sexy va a dejar que ocurra lo que tenga que ocurrir

Bueno, me despido, espero que estén todos bien, ¡Los amo mis queridos lectores!

¡Besos!

Will :3

PD: ¿Ven el botoncito de abajo? ¿Qué les cuesta pulsarlo y dejarme su más sincera opinión? Ya saben, el review es el alimento del escritor de Fanfics


	3. Sospechas y conclusiones

**Titulo:** Entrenado a papá

**Ranking: **T

**Género: **Comedia/Romance

**Pareja: **SasuSaku

**Advertencia: **Esta historia esta basada un tanto en la película "entrenado a papá", claro, que al mismo tiempo yo voy a manejarla a mi antojo y a agregarle algo de lo que a ustedes tanto le gusta, y no me hagan decir que es que bien me conocen para saberlo ;) -Risotada de pervertida-

**Disclaimer**: Ni Naruto ni "Entrenando a papá" me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo para no ser tan floja y dormir todo el santo día, y darles unos segundos de ocio a ustedes xD

**Resumen**: - ¿Quién eres tu niña? ¿Y qué haces aquí?- -¡No soy una niña, ya tengo 8 años! Yo... Soy tu hija, Akira Uchiha, vine a conocerte- - ¿Qué tú QUÉ?-/ ¡Cálmate! Akira-chan ya aparecerá/ ¿Quién es tu madre?- Si te lo digo... / ¡UCHIHA!/ Te amo...- Yo a ti cariño.../ UA SasuSaku

-

-

-

_- ¿P-por qué lo has hecho Sasuke?_

_- No es lo que parece, ¡déjame explicarte!_

_Una joven pelirosa de ojos verde jade, se encontraba demacrada, llorando, parada delante de él. Algunos cabellos, producto del líquido, estaban pegados a sus mejillas, y sus ojos completamente rojos mostraban tristeza, cólera... Y humillación, ella se sentía humillada, o peor aún, __**él la había humillado **_

_- ¿Explicarme? ¿Qué vas a explicarme? ¿Vas a explicarme el hecho de que estas en una habitación casi completamente desnudo con una mujer? ¿Quieres explicarme como no tuviste consideración de que hace tan solo una semana me propusiste matrimonio?_

_- Yo..._

_- Déjame decirte Uchiha, ¡Que esto no tiene explicación que valga la pena escuchar! Me voy- Se quito el anillo y lo lanzó al suelo, para luego salir huyendo_

_- ¡Sakura no! ¡No te vayas! Te necesito..._

_**Te necesito Sakura**_

_Te necesito..._

_Te nece..._

- ¡Buenos días papi!- El fuerte grito emocionado de la pequeña niña lo despertó de aquella interminable pesadilla, haciéndolo levantarse de golpe de la cama- ¡Es hora de levantarse!

La pequeña niña saltaba de un lado para otro en la cama, la observo por unos segundos, la niña se había amarrado una cola de caballo y se había vestido con un traje rosado de... ¿Ballet? ¿Su madre la había inscrito en una clase de ballet antes de mandarla con él?... Bueno, al menos así se desharía de ella por un buen rato

- Hmp- Termino de levantarse, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la cocina, seguido por la niña que rápidamente lo alcanzo en pequeños saltitos de felicidad

- ¿Qué vamos a desayunar?- Pregunto con sus grandes y verdes ojos brillando, ojos transparentes que daban directamente hacia su alma y emociones, al igual que los ojos de...

- _¿Sakura?_- Se pregunto a si mismo- _No, es imposible..._ Batido de huevo

- ¿Estás bromeando?- Pregunto con incredulidad, arrugando rápidamente su nariz, y en su boca se dibujo una indescifrable mueca- ¡Yo no puedo desayunar eso! ¡Asco!- Se escandalizo- Quiero un desayuno verdadero

- Pídele a la computadora que te haga, una malteada de fresa, ¡O que se yo! Solo no me molestes ¿Quieres?

- ¡Quiero que cocines tu!

- ¡No puedo Akira! ¡Tengo que ir a trabajar! ¿O crees que todas esas cosas innecesarias que me hiciste comprar se pagaron solas?

- ¿Trabajar? ¡Lo que vas es a ejercitarte con tu equipo! No soy estupida, ¡Claro que tienes tiempo! Además de que eres el capitán, quiero un desayuno decente a-ho-ra

- ¡Akira soy tu padre y tienes que respetarme!

- Un padre le da a sus hijos un desayuno decente, _papito querido_

-

-

-

_Maldita mocosa salida del infierno_

Refunfuñaba por lo bajo el Uchiha, mientras hacía una cola en el restaurante de comida rápida **Mc'Donald**, y a su lado, una pequeña niña con sonrisa ensanchada, más que feliz, dando pequeños saltitos sin avanzar, emocionada, y fuertemente aferrada a la mano izquierda de su _amado_ padre

- Bienvenidos a Mc'... Oh **por** Dios- Se shockeo el muchacho de la caja, sorprendido por la imponente figura delante de él, a punto de comprarle algo...

- Te daré cien dólares sino dices absolutamente nada- Dijo en un susurro, viendo discretamente con el rabillo del ojo la fila detrás de si, que miraban atentamente la expresión del joven dependiente- Déme una cajita especial para llevar

- ¡Pero yo quiero comer aquí!

- **Para llevar**- Recalcó el Uchiha, fulminando al pequeño espécimen con la mirada, esta se enfurruño, se cruzo de brazos, y le saco la lengua

- Amargado...

-

-

-

El sol estaba brillando, pero era cubierto por un par de hermosas nubes blancas, que adornaban el espectacular cielo azul de ese día, el gimnasio estaba lleno de mucha emoción y ganas de trabajar, o al menos eso demostraba la vista de aquellos hombres tacleando a los muñecos de entrenamiento, y a otros haciendo pesas para incrementar la fuerza de los notorios músculos... Taka era un equipo bastante dedicado, y se esforzaban más del cien por cien en ganar, la mayoría de ellos tenían 30 años, y no bajaban de 28, edad que solo tenía Gaara Sabaku no, aun así, era uno de los mejores defensas en todo norte América, y también uno de los más guapos, y el mayor, era Juugo, teniendo unos 35 años, acompañado de dos hermosos hijos y una esposa bastante dedicada, amorosa y cariñosa... En fin, eran un equipo muy dedicado... _Al menos hasta ese momento_

- ¡Akira-chan!- El chillido que tomaban como saludo, hizo que todos miraran hacia la entrada del gimnasio

Un aparentemente cansado Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba con una mano en su rostro, intentando calmar su frustración, se encontraba vestido con una remera negra y un Jean azul oscuro, con unos zapatos deportivos negros y una cadena de oro en su cuello, que al final hacía un ovalito, un dije que seguramente guardaba alguna foto- Nadie lo sabía, nunca había dejado que alguien más lo mirara, ni siquiera Naruto-

- ¡Pero papá!- Al parecer, la pequeña no había escuchado aquel grito- O lo había ignorado, porque no escucharlo, era imposible-

- ¡He dicho que no!- La regaño enojado

- No vas a pretender que este todo el día sentada aquí esperando a que tu termines de entrenar, que me imagino será a altas horas de la noche, y que, además, este sin hacer absolutamente nada, con un montón de hombres sudorosos alrededor- Inflo las mejillas y se cruzo de brazos, _otra vez_

- Así que tu eres la pequeña causante de tanto escándalo- Una voz aterciopelada los interrumpió- ¡Pero que monada de niña! Bien que te lo tenías guardado Sasuke-_chan_

La niña observo a aquel hombre... Se le hizo bastante interesante, alto, cabellos extraños y de un tono azul clarísimo tirando a blanco, dientes perfectos, ojos penetrantes, sonrisa extrovertida y cuerpo atlético, aquel hombre le daba un aire de confianza, y, al mismo tiempo, de ser el típico gasta-bromas que tanto le advertía su mamá que no les diera la espalda

- Cierra el pico Suigetsu

- Lo siento Sasuke, no pienso seguir tu ejemplo- Le golpeo el hombro- ¿Qué hay de nuevo hermano?

- Aparentemente hay una cosa importante de nuevo- Bromeo Kiba- ¡Ella es la pequeña Akira Uchiha! ¡Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka- Le sonrió dándole la mano

La pequeña le respondió dándole una sonrisa dulce, y luego corrió hacia los brazos de un hombre de rubia cabellera- ¡Tío Naruto!- Exclamo antes de lanzársele encima, y ser cargada por este por los aires

- ¡Hola Akira-chan! Espero que el teme te haya tratado bien mientras no estuve

- Hmp- Se hizo notar el Uchiha, bastante irritado _¿Tratarla bien? ¡El pequeño demonio lo había hecho levantarse a las 6 de la mañana, a comprarle en un Mc'Donald que quedaba lejos de la residencia, hacerlo atascarse en el trafico ¡Ah! ¡Y llegar tarde al entrenamiento!_- Bájala Dobe, acaba de comer y créeme que no estoy de humor para limpiar vomito

- Wow teme, sucedió lo imposible, ¡Estás más amargado que de costumbre! Dattebayo- El rubio la bajo y la dejo en el piso, algo mareada, pero estable... Por ahora, no había indicios de un catastrófico ataque de vomito- ¿Sucedió algo que valga la pena escuchar?

- Yo creo que deberías contarnos todo ¿No crees Sasuke?- Se acercó un Neji con el ceño fruncido- Hay que hablar

- Akira, necesito que te retires un momento ¿Quieres?

-...- La chica lo miró por dos segundos y luego bajo la mirada- Está bien- Se dirigió hacia unas bancas a una distancia considerable

Todos miraron que Akira estuviera a una distancia en la que no fuera riesgoso, lo que iban hablar a continuación podría ser ofensivo para ella, y lo menos que querían era hacer que una chica de 8 años se deprimiera, o lo que era peor, llorara- Aunque Sasuke dudaba que eso fuera remotamente posible, considerando el fuerte carácter de la cosa que llamaba hija-

- Muy bien Sasuke, queremos saber que sucede, no solo tu eres la comidilla de la prensa, sino que arrastras a la pobre niña y a nosotros con eso- Le habla seriamente el castaño- Hay muchas posibilidades de que esa niña, no sea tu hija, y que alguien te este tomando el pelo aprovechándose de ti y tu fama, y créeme que no esta en nuestro destino perder el campeonato por una simple niña

- No Neji- Naruto lo mira atentamente- esa niña si es hija de Sasuke ¿Qué no la vieron? ¡Es idéntica! Y eso que no han visto como actúa, es una replica de Sasuke... El problema es su madre, tenemos que averiguar quien es su madre

- Por mucho que duela Sasuke- dice Kiba- hay que devolverle esa criatura a su mamá, o nos causara muchos problemas

- Ustedes, me dan pena...- Se acerco un Juugo con los ojos cerrados y cruzado de brazos- Esa pequeña, esta ilusionada con Sasuke ¡Solo mírenla! Es una bebe, y creo que es muy egoísta anteponer el partido antes que la pequeña niña, ¡Kami-sama! Lleva ocho años sin ver a su padre, y ahora que logra estar con él, ¿Vas a arrebatarle eso al igual que te lo arrebataron a ti cuando tenías su edad Sasuke?

Sasuke miro a Juugo con frialdad... _Cuando el tenía esa edad, sus padres habían sufrido un accidente de transito, quedando él al cuidado de Kakashi Hatake, que actualmente, era el manager de Taka, y aunque siempre amaría a su padre, Fugaku, su modelo paterno _

- No es momento para ponernos sentimentales- Interrumpió Gaara- aunque suene cruel, existe la posibilidad de que se estén aprovechando de ti de la manera más vil, en este tipo de situaciones, nadie es amigo de nadie, debes hacerte lo más pronto un examen de paternidad

- No me tomen por imbecil, me están subestimando- Dijo seco, con los ojos cerrados- ya he llamado a Deidara, un amigo de Itachi, medico de confianza, nos hará la prueba esta noche a domicilio, y confío en su silencio, lo demás lo discutiremos después, por ahora, hay que enfocarse en los entrenamientos

- ¿Vas a dejar a la niña allí sentada hasta la hora del almuerzo?- Le preguntó Shikamaru

- ¿Y donde pretendes que la deje?

- Eso es muy cruel hasta para ti- Le recriminó- solo tiene ocho años, esta en edad de saltar, correr y esas cosas problemáticas de niños

- Hmp...- Encorvo los ojos

-... ¿Te ha pedido algo no es cierto?- Cuestionó Naruto

El Uchiha lo fulminó con sus penetrantes ojos negros, queriendo enterrarlo en el sitio más lejano a él que pudiera ¿Qué si le había pedido algo? ¿QUÉ SI LE HABÍA PEDIDO ALGO? ¡La muy aprovechada quería que le consiguiera una clase de ballet!

- Preguntémosle a la nena que quiere, entonces- Sugirió Suigetsu

_Carajo..._

-

-

-

- ¡Quiero que me inscribas en clases de ballet! ¡**A-HO-RA**!- Grito exasperada la pequeña niña, luego de ser interrogada por el equipo entero, y, la rotunda negativa de su padre a su petición

- ¡Y yo te digo que no, niña caprichosa!

- ¡Pero papá!

- ¡Dije que no y nada de peros!

- Oh vamos Sasuke, ¿Quién puede negarle algo a esta dulce carita?- Le dice Kiba, sacudiéndole los cabellos con cariño a la infante, que tenía las mejillas rojos del enojo- ¡Es tan tierna!

- Mi prima Hinata trabaja en una de esas academias extrañas en donde enseñan ballet y esas cosas- Se hundió de hombros Neji- además, no creo que sea bien visto que la niña se pase todo el día encerrada con nuevo hombres, _y lo que sea que es Naruto_, en un gimnasio

- Por favor papá

-... - Sasuke los miró a todo suspicazmente, ¿Qué esa niña siempre se salía con la suya? ¡Demonios! Ella... Era igual de enojona, irritante, obstinada y... _molesta que Sakura_- Los odio a todos...-

-

-

-

El lugar era realmente hermoso, bastante grande, pero no ostentoso, no era una de esas academias reconocidas internacionalmente, pero su nombre si había llegado a competencias nacionales, y hasta, habían leído algo en el periódico- Muy fugazmente- de la academia _rules of rose dancer_, este, era un pequeño salón con espejos en la pared del fondo, con un barandal blanco en donde actualmente unas quince niñas y cinco niños se contratan haciendo estiramientos, las paredes pintadas de color salmón, y debajo de ese salón, se encontraba un pequeño teatro, seguramente allí se daban las presentaciones

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que me están pidiendo? - Una joven mujer vestida con un traje de ballet negro, con una faldita rosa pastel, unas medias rosas, y unas zapatillas negras les hablaba con seriedad, su cabello negro azulado era recogido en una cola de caballo bastante larga, si esta se la soltaba, sin dificultad alguna llegaba hasta poco más de la mitad de su espalda, y sus ojos aperlados parecían tener carencia de pupilas, unos ojos tan hermosos y que a la misma vez los miraban con seriedad

- No creo que te sea tan difícil Hinata- Le dijo Neji- ni que no fuéramos a pagar, como cualquier otro

- Ese no es el problema Ni-san, el problema es que ya estamos a medio semestre, no puedo aceptar nuevos estudiantes hasta el inicio del nuevo año, dentro de 5 meses, ¿Qué dirían los directores?

- Hinata- Habló Sasuke- si es de pagar el doble, me da igual, pero, _por favor_, acepta a la niña, ¡Es más! En **todas** las clases del curso

- ¡Sasuke eso es inhumano!- Le regaño la mujer- son dos clases, cada una de tres horas, en la mañana, y dos del mismo tiempo en la tarde, ¡No puedes tener todo el día a una pobre nena viendo ballet!

- A mi no me importaría- Interrumpe la pequeña niña- Wow... La profesora es realmente hermosa, casi tanto como mi mamá

- ¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo! ¡Dattebayo!- Exclamo Naruto, sonriéndole a la mujer, que fue presa de un gran sonrojo

- B-bueno, ¡Pero eso no es todo!-

- ¿Qué otra cosa?

- Ella tiene que presentar una audición para poder entrar

- ¡Genial!- Exclama feliz la pequeña niña aplaudiendo

- Oh vamos... Ni que bailar un poco fuera tan difícil

-

-

-

Se encontraba haciendo algunas pesas, en realidad no necesitaba entrenar mucho, solo la rutina, ¡Su equipo era el mejor!, solo porque se distrajera una un momento, no hacía gran diferencia si a la final, o a algún partido se referían, estaba orgulloso de su equipo, y estaba orgulloso de ser el capitán, recordaba lo que le habían dicho cuando lo escogieron por medio de una votación para el puesto

_No te escogemos por ser el mejor jugando, te escogemos por ser el que mejor nos conoces, y porque confiamos ciegamente en ti _

Y se ponía a pensar en Akira... La pequeña niña confió en él hasta antes de conocerlo, a pesar de que cualquier otra nena lo hubiera odiado pensando que la había abandonado

Estaba orgulloso de ella, y de cómo Hinata la había dejado entrar en su clase al ver solo dos míseros minutos de su baile, aunque realmente no entendía mucho el ballet, Hinata había dicho que era una de las mejores que había visto, y eso, aunque no lo demostrara, le hacía enorgullecer como padre

Un momento, ¿En que estaba pensando?

¡Ese pequeño demonio le había arruinado la vida!

_¿De verdad crees que lo que tú tenías podía ser llamado vida? _

Akira tenía algo especial, ella a pesar de los enojones que le hacía pasar, y ser una caprichosa, le llenaba de calidez su corazón cada vez que sonreía, nunca lo había pensado, pero se sentía tan bien cuando la escuchaba llamarlo "¡Papi!", aunque la mayoría de las veces fuera para pedirle algo

Al mismo tiempo, era sorprendente- Y lo iba a mirar por el lado positivo- la inteligencia de la joven, lo persuadía y lograba que actuara a su antojo, sin que él mismo cayera en cuenta, ¿Creen que otra persona lo hubiera hecho ir hasta Mc'Donald?- _Solo una_-

Ella... Ella... _Ella se parecía a Sakura_

- Un momento...-

Ojos verde jade, _igual que Sakura_

Terca hasta el fin, _igual que Sakura_

Bipolaridad, _igual que Sakura_

Sonrisa encantadora, _igual que Sakura_

Gestos como arrugar la nariz cada vez que algo le desagradaba, _igual que Sakura_

Impulsiva y habladora, _igual que Sakura_

Y extremadamente molesta y dulce al mismo tiempo, _tal cual Sakura cuando estaban juntos_

¿Hace cuanto que Sakura había, bueno... Había huido?

Redondeando, casi 9 años, ¿Cuántos años tenía Akira? 8, si veía los rasgos de conducta, y algunos físicos, como sus hermosos ojos verdes, si se parecía a Sakura, sumando también, que hubo un tiempo en el que no vio necesario cuidarse al tener relaciones con Sakura ¿Para qué? La amaba, y lo que más quería era formar una familia con ella

¡BINGO! Ahora solo necesitaba hacer que la niña lo admitiera para estar completamente seguro, y sacarle en donde estaba la pelirosa, para arreglar este lío en el que se había metido

-

-

-

Naruto estaba sentado a su lado, justo en el asiento del copiloto, y atrás, iba la pequeña Akira, casi dormida, sus clases habían terminado a las 3, Hinata no quiso entrenarla más, había dicho que era demasiado esfuerzo para una niña de tan solo ocho años, y que si hacían eso ella enfermaría física y mentalmente, que estaría todo el tiempo agotada, y, además, tendría un descontrol alimenticio tan fuerte que demandarían al Uchiha por no cuidar bien de la niña

- Oi teme, en caso de que la prueba de negativa, lo que no creo, ¿Qué piensas hacer?- Naruto tenía curiosidad con eso, nunca lo había pensado, ¿Qué iba hacer?

- No lo sé dobe... No lo sé- Miro a Akira por el retrovisor, por fin se había quedado dormida apoyada en la puerta izquierda, detrás de él, se veía bastante tierna

Ella tenía los labios entre abiertos y su peinado medio deshecho, con su rosada mejilla apoyada en sus manos, las cuales se juntaban en un intento de apoyar cómodamente la cabeza, y a la vista, no es que fuera cómoda la posición, pero, al estar tan cansada, era medio decente para echarse una siesta

- Le he tomado mucho cariño a Akira-chan, es muy linda- La mira enternecido- Si resulta no ser tu hija, y logro mostrar que la abandonaron, ¡Yo la adopto!

- No seas idiota Naruto- Lo fulmina Sasuke con la mirada- escucha, no me vayas a interrumpir, he estado pensando mucho algunas cosas, y creo que tienes que saber a la conclusión que llegue

- Teme, me estas asustando

- ¡Que no me interrumpas, carajo!- Se alteró un poco Sasuke, y es que para él, era un tema bastante delicado- creo que su madre es Sakura...

- ¿¡Qué!?- Grito alterado, haciendo que Sasuke frenara de golpe, logrando que la pequeña niña se moviera, pero, no se despertó, ante la sorprendida mirada del Uchiha, se acomodo en el asiento a seguir durmiendo

- ¡Ten mas cuidado idiota! Casi la despiertas- Arranco otra vez, ante los insultos de los demás pilotos, y algunas viejas desde la acera diciéndole lo inconsciente que era- no estoy completamente seguro, ¡Pero tu mismo lo dijiste! Calcule el tiempo desde que Sakura se fue, y bueno... La última vez que tuvimos sexo, ¡Todo encaja perfectamente!

- Ya veo...- Mira con preocupación a la nena- ¿Crees que si tu teoría es correcta, logremos encontrar a Sakura-chan por medio de Akira-chan?

- Yo no creo Naruto, yo sé que si Sakura es la madre de Akira... La encontrare de una buena vez por todas

-

-

-

- Pensé que no ibas a llegar nunca, _Sasuke-kun- _Dijo de manera melosa- y desagradable- Karin, quien se encontraba sentada al lado de un hombre rubio de cabello rubio platino y ojos color zafiro

- ¿Qué haces aquí Karin?- Pregunta frío, mientras que una emocionada Akira- que había sacado refuerzos de energía de no se donde- paraba de golpe y hacía una indescifrable mueca, con el ceño fruncido

- Bueno, un pajarito me dijo que hoy les hacían la prueba, y, luego de que se demuestre que el pequeño engendro no es ni la pizca cercana a ti, quería saber si podíamos ir a cenar

La pequeña niña miro a Sasuke con preocupación en los ojos, pero se relajo en cuanto su padre le dio una pequeña sonrisa

- Lo lamento Karin, quede con _el pequeño engendro_ en que me quedaría con ella esta noche a jugar, _¿A jugar? ¿Qué carajo estoy diciendo? _

- ¡Súper!- Exclama la niña

- Interrumpiendo su escena novelística, Akira-chan ¿Cierto?- La pequeña asintió- ¿Le tienes miedo a las agujas?

La pequeña negó con la cabeza, y sonrió, acercándose dando pequeños saltitos y tomando asiento, extendiendo su brazo

Estaba preparada psicológicamente para esto, es más, se preguntaba porque su padre había tardado tanto en llamar al doctor para que le hicieran la prueba, no era una tonta, y sabía que su madre jamás le mentiría con respecto a eso, su madre nunca mentía, jamás lo hacía, ella le había dicho que su padre era un hombre serio, talentoso y guapo, que no era muy expresivo, pero que era extremadamente inteligente, que era frío, y que solo ella había podido hacerlo sonreír, pero, nunca le había hablado de porque se habían separado, ni porque nunca la había llevado a conocerlo, ¡Su papá era genial!

El hombre, que según había escuchado en una corta conversación entre él y su padre, limpio con alcohol y luego introdujo la aguja, y comenzó a sacar suavemente la sangre, hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor y cerró los ojos

- _Relájate, recuerda lo que siempre dice mamá, no pienses en ello _

- ¡Listo!- Dijo con alegría el doctor, y luego le sacudió con cariño el cabello- eres una pequeña muy valiente- De un maletín, saca un pequeño dulce, y luego se lo entrega- ¡Toma! Te lo mereces

La pequeña toma el dulce alegre y corre dando saltitos hacia su habitación, y luego, sale a la cocina

Luego de eso, rápidamente se repitió lo mismo con Sasuke, y unas bromas de Naruto de porque al Uchiha no le daban un dulce, y unos leves insultos de Karin de lo infantil y estupido que era, Naruto y Sasuke fueron a hablar con Deidara algunas cosas importantes, y en cuanto tiempo le llegaría el resultado de la prueba

Mientras esto sucedía, la pequeña Uchiha salió de la cocina con una malteada de chocolate, caminando con una sonrisa en la cara. Pudo notar como la pelirroja la miraba con rencor, y su sonrisa se ensancho más aún, maquinando un pequeño plan en su mente para torturarla

Por muy sorprendente que fuera, lo que sucedió a continuación no fue planeado, ella pensaba en cualquier otra manera de hacerla enojar, y, se tropezó con la alfombra cayendo al suelo de una manera cómica

El vaso tenía el achocolatado contenido, voló por el aire hasta caer sobre la falda de la pelirroja, haciendo que la mini falda blanca de la mujer, fuera llenada de la fría malteada de chocolate, alterándola y enojándola de sobre manera

- ¡Maldita mocosa!- Le grito, se acerco a ella y la levanto por un brazo, apretándolo con fuerza- ¡Ten más cuidado torpe! ¡Estoy segura que lo hiciste a propósito!

- ¡Oye no fue mi culpa!- Sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas mientras miraba la presión que la mujer hacía- ¡Suéltame!

Al escuchar los gritos de ambas féminas, los tres hombres se dirigieron a la sala, encontrándose con una no muy favorable imagen, al menos para Karin, no lo era, ella levantaba a Akira por el brazo, y la niña tenía un par de lagrimas surcando su carita, la parte en la que la pelirroja hacía presión, comenzaba a ponerse roja

- ¡Papi! ¡Ella me esta lastimando!- Grito con dolor, mientras la pelirroja la sostenía del bracito con notable fuerza

- ¡Karin suelta a mi hija! ¡Ahora!

La pelirroja soltó el brazo de Akira como si este le quemara, mientras la pequeña caía sobre su trasero, frotando la zona lastimada, intentando aplacar el dolor, obviamente en vano

La mueca de enojo de Naruto era indescifrable, pero la de Sasuke, realmente daba miedo, su seño fruncido, sus ojos mostrando destellos rojos y sus dientes rechinando, mientras que sus músculos se tensaban y se hacía daño con sus uñas gracias a la fuerza que aplicaba en sus puños

_- Maldición _- Pensó Karin, sabía muy bien en la clase de problema que se había metido, no todos los días se podía ver a Sasuke enojado en esa magnitud

- ¡Cómo te atreves a tocar a mi hija!- Estalló con fuerza, pero luego se calmo, tornando su voz bastante sombría- si tienes instinto de conservación, te vas a largar en este mismo momento, y no vas a volver al menos que yo te lo pida

- Pero Sasuke-kun...

- ¡Que te largues he dicho!

La pelirroja tomo su cartera, y entre gruñidos y bufidos salió del apartamento... Jamás se había sentido tan humillada, pero estaba segura, de que esto no quedaría así, en cuanto fuera la señora de Uchiha enviaría a esa mocosa directo a Suiza- _Soñar no cuesta nada- _

Luego de que la puerta sonó dando la señal de que Karin había abandonado el apartamento, un silencio sepulcral lleno la habitación, siendo opacado nada más por los leves sollozos de la infante

Sasuke miro a su hija, cerró los ojos y suspiro, en pasos firmes y rápidos se coloco delante de ella, tomando entre sus brazos y cargándola, abrazándola, como queriéndola reconfortar, los brazos de la niña se aferraron al cuello de Sasuke, mientras su rostro lo hundía en el cuello del Uchiha, y sus sollozos aumentaban

-

-

-

_Barney es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente_

_Cuando se hace grande es realmente sorprendente_

_Barney nos enseña muchos juegos divertidos_

_El ABC y el 1, 2, 3 también son sus amigos_

_Barney viene a jugar cuando lo necesitas_

_El también te ayudara si crees en fantasías_

_¡Hola amiguitos!_

- ¡Carajo!- Grito frustrada Sakura lanzándose en la cama, mientras Sai miraba entretenido el programa- ¡Al menos podrías ver algo más maduro! ¿Qué se yo? ¡Historias de ultratumba o The big ban theory!

Sai la miro negando con la cabeza- ¡Barney!- Grito, en realidad no le gustaba aquel dinosaurio Gay, pero, tenía que mantener un rato más a Sakura fuera de los problemas, ¡Si la dejaba ir podían demandarla por matar a la estrella número 1 del fútbol Americano!, y tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con un especial entero de dos días seguidos de puro Barney, además... _Ya le estaba agarrando el gustito_

Tomó una almohada y se la lanzó con fuerza, haciéndolo caer al piso, se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, soltando en un susurro "Voy a mi habitación" y se retiro

Sai se lanzo sobre la cama dando un suspiro, luego miro a la televisión, más específicamente, al enorme dinosaurio cantarín, quien saltaba por alguna cosa junto a los otros dos dinosaurios que siempre estaban con él y se pregunto... "_¿Cómo será el pene de Barney el dinosaurio?"_

-

-

-

Me quite lentamente las prendas de mi cuerpo, y luego me metí lentamente en aquella tina, la había preparado como a mi me gustaba, caliente, con burbujas y aroma a cerezos dulces, y coloque además, dos velas aromáticas a cada extremo, intentando que la fusión de los aromas me relajara, y calmara

Mire hacia el techo intentando poner mi mente en blanco, en no pensar en nada, pero me era imposible, confusiones y líos llegaban a mi cabeza como la miel atraía a las abejas, y es que solo imagínense estar en mi situación

"_Hola, Soy Sakura Haruno, perdí a mi hija en el aeropuerto antes de devolvernos a Tokio, no solo haciendo que gastara un dineral en el hotel, sino que preocupándome a más no poder, luego me entero de que esta con su padre, el cual no tiene ni idea de que existe, y el cual también deje hace 8 años con 7 meses, cuando tenía dos meses y algunos días de embarazo porque lo encontré con otra, y el padrino traidor de la niña no me quiere dar la dirección del idiota, y cuando dispongo de averiguarlo por mi sola, al idiota que tengo por amigo le da por ver Barney, alegando una supuesta obsesión"_

Y por más que lo pensaba, terminaba en una misma conclusión... todo esto era su culpa, por ser una cobarde, por no enfrentar a Sasuke años atrás, por haber huido en vez de quedarse, y no amarrarlo, pero si darle a conocer sobre su embarazo... Pero tenía miedo

Era irónico, recordaba aquel momento en que encontró a Sasuke con Karin, y en el momento en el que huyó nunca pensó en Akira... Había sido egoísta, egoísta y cobarde, y dolía, dolía mucho en verdad, dolía saber todo lo que su hija había sufrido por su culpa, dolía ver atrás y contar los múltiples errores que cometió, y como su hija las había pagado una por una, en vez de ella

Tomo una de las toallas que estaba a su lado y se envolvió, esta se acoplo a su figura. Había cambiado un poco con el embarazo y los años, sus curvas estaban más marcadas, y sus pechos más grandes, por lo demás, seguía exactamente igual, sus ojos, sus facciones... Su forma de ser, no había cambiado

Pero, algo había cambiado, desde ese momento en el que se sentó en el ventanal que daba a la imagen de Washington, desde que vio a aquella pareja con un bebe, sonriendo, siendo felices...

_No sería más una cobarde, aunque eso no le quitara las ganas de despescuezar al Uchiha y al Hatake _

_-_

_-_

La cobardía nunca lleva a ningún lugar, solo a errores que tarde o temprano tendrás que pagar

_-_

_-_

Adelantos del siguiente capitulo:

_- Teme..._

_- ¿Hmp?_

_- La prueba dio positiva... Si es tu hija_

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

_- Tu...- hablo con tristeza inundada en su voz- ¿Te avergüenzas de mi ante la prensa y tus amigos?_

_-..._

_- ¿Papi?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

_- ¡Akira!_

_Apretó a Akira contra su pecho y corrió, corrió rápido con su entre sus brazos, necesitaba llegar al hospital, no dejaría que el pedacito de cielo que había logrado volver a tener, se fuera de esa manera, no dejaría que volviera a huir la felicidad, no dejaría que lo único que le quedaba de Sakura le fuera apartado por un error _

_**Debía llegar rápido al hospital**_

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

_- ¿Cómo es tu nombre completo, Akira?_

_- Akira Mikoto Uchiha __**Haruno**_

_- ¡Sakura!_

-

-

-

Dios, me siento tan avergonzada, ¬.¬ ¡Demonios! T.T ya me retrase un poco, pero, ¡Tengo buenas excusas y coartadas para contrarrestar! - No estoy feliz con ellas, si se lo pregunta-

Aquí esta finamente relatado lo que me sucedió: Estaba escribiendo el capitulo, ya terminándolo, solo faltaban los retoques finales, en cuanto sentí un leve dolor en el vientre... Solté un bufido y un "¡Carajo!", no me tenía que explicar, ni siquiera mirar, me conozco y fui directamente a darme un baño y colocarme el protector, bien, cuando termine y me dispuse a seguir con la historia, la mierda de computadora comenzó a reiniciarse, lo hizo como 5 veces y luego no prendió más, aja, frustrada llame a mi padre y el duro tres días reparando la mierda de computadora, aja, ¡súper!, cuando me senté a darle los toques finales al capitula, ¡Pas! Solo 7 capítulos de Word, le dije mi diccionario de insultos e improperios a la computadora, en todos los idiomas que conozco, ¿Qué dio eso como resultado? Castigada por tres días si computadora, mierda, frustrada luego del castigo seguí el capitulo, ¿Qué paso cuando iba a publicar? ¡No hay Internet! Grite frustrada y rompí una jarra, ¡Saz!, otro día de castigo, y luego, se daño el ratón, hasta ayer por la noche que mi papá compro uno nuevo estuve privada de la computadora, porque también me prohibió agarrar el ratón de la otra computadora, hoy, después de todas estas frustraciones, es que logre publicar... Pido disculpas, en serio, por el leve retraso- Aunque no es mi retraso más largo, debo decir xD.

Bueno, chaito! Ya saben, les amo con todo mi corazón

Besos!

Will :3

**PD**: ¿Ven el botoncito de abajo? ¿Qué les cuesta pulsarlo y dejarme su más sincera opinión? Ya saben, el review es el alimento del escritor de Fanfics


	4. ¡Corre! No dejes escapar la felicidad

**Titulo:** Entrenado a papá

**Ranking: **T

**Género: **Comedia/Romance

**Pareja: **SasuSaku

**Advertencia: **Esta historia esta basada un tanto en la película "entrenado a papá", claro, que al mismo tiempo yo voy a manejarla a mi antojo y a agregarle algo de lo que a ustedes tanto le gusta, y no me hagan decir que es que bien me conocen para saberlo ;) -Risotada de pervertida-

**Disclaimer**: Ni Naruto ni "Entrenando a papá" me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo para no ser tan floja y dormir todo el santo día, y darles unos segundos de ocio a ustedes xD

**Resumen**: - ¿Quién eres tu niña? ¿Y qué haces aquí?- -¡No soy una niña, ya tengo 8 años! Yo... Soy tu hija, Akira Uchiha, vine a conocerte- - ¿Qué tú QUÉ?-/ ¡Cálmate! Akira-chan ya aparecerá/ ¿Quién es tu madre?- Si te lo digo... / ¡UCHIHA!/ Te amo...- Yo a ti cariño.../ UA SasuSaku

-

-

-

Por muy sorprendente que fuera, ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente con Karin, habiendo esta desaparecido, al menos, de la vista de la pequeña niña, lo que le causaba tranquilidad y alegría... _Esa mujer era una verdadera amenaza_

Como le había dicho su madre, había un tipo de mujer que se acoplaba tremendamente al papel de malvada, estiradas, plásticas y completamente locas, obsesionadas por conquistar a un hombre con dinero- en este caso su padre- más que por amor, por interés, cegada por la ideología que el dinero hace feliz, sin saber, que no había nada mejor que estar con alguien que te ame

Deparo en su madre, era preciosa, ¡Su modelo a seguir! Valiente, inteligente, hermosa, trabajadora y dulce, excelente madre, siempre velando por su salud y por su bien

Pero había algo que no entendía ¿Por qué se había separado de su padre? Era un hombre encantador, tal vez un tanto amargado, pero eso tenía solución, complaciente, tremendamente guapo, y había observado su caballerosidad con algunas mujeres - Léase exclusivamente Hinata, Ino y Tenten ¿Cómo las conoció? Agua de otro pozo...- pero también había observado como podía ser rudo y sobre protector, esto lo demostraba en la cancha cuando jugaba, y, con ella misma...

Era fin de semana, así que ni ella tenía clases de ballet, ni él entrenamiento, por lo tanto, podría aclarar algunas dudas con su padre...

Se dirigió con pasos lentos y nerviosos hacia la habitación de su padre, con su camisón rosa con corazoncitos y su osito de felpa, sin pantuflas, (Aunque a su padre no le agradara la idea, su madre le había dicho que caminar descalza era muy sano y relajante)

Se paro en frente de la gran puerta de roble color madera rojiza, mirando de manera insistente el picaporte

- Vamos... No tengas miedo- Se dijo a si misma, y luego de tomar una considerable cantidad de aire, abrió la puerta y se adentro en aquella habitación

La habitación de su padre era lujosa, consistía en una cama de dos plazas, alfombra color azul marino y paredes pintadas de de gris, del techo salía uno de esos sofisticados televisoras pantalla plana que costaban una fortuna, y a cada lado de la cama, veladores con lámparas a juego con la lencería de la cama.

Había una puerta que dirigía a un baño privado, y otra que dirigía a un closet gigante lleno de ropa fina y cara, puramente de las mejores boutiques de Washington, al fin y al cabo, se lo ganaba ¿O no? Era el mejor de los mejores, grande de los grandes, guapo de los guapos, era simplemente Sasuke Uchiha, pero aun de sentirse orgullosa de quien era su padre, a pesar que igual no le hubiera importado su posición social...

Algo le carcomía el alma...

- Buenos días padre- Saludo con algo de pena la pequeña, acercándose poco a poco a la cama, y por fin, acostándose junto a la prepotente figura de su padre

- Hmp

Ya se había acostumbrado a los monosílabos y sarcasmos de su padre, era poco conversador, y también era muy reservado ante ciertas cosas, hasta llegar al punto de casi no decir nada y dejar adivinando a las personas sus emociones (Excepto cuando estaba molesto, cuando eso, no le importaba a quien, demostraba su enojo)

- ¿Te sucede algo?- Le pregunto el Uchiha algo preocupado por su silencio, en el poco tiempo que llevaba conociendo a su hija, había aprendido que Akira era todo menos callada, era risueña, dulce, escandalosa, alegre, inteligente, siempre sonriente... No callada y reservada, como si tuviera vergüenza o algo la agobiara

- Tu...- hablo con tristeza inundada en su voz- ¿Te avergüenzas de mi ante la prensa y tus amigos?- Su pregunta fue sorpresiva para el Uchiha, que por unos momentos, se quedo shockeado

-...- Y al mismo tiempo, intentaba buscar una respuesta, ¿Se avergonzaba de la pequeña niña?

- ¿Papi?- Volvió a escuchar su vos, más que otra cosa, insistiendo

Y no pudo evitar mirarla con ternura y amor. Se parecía tanto a Sakura que se le hacía imposible pensar en otra madre para ella, sus ojos verdes tan transparentes, que daban directo a su alma, expresando de manera escandalosa sus sentimientos, casi como gritando "¡Abrázame!" cada vez que lo veían, "¡Abrázame más fuerte!" cada vez que estaba triste y "¡Bésame!" cada vez que estaba alegre, ella era todo lo que la Haruno era sumado con aspectos de un Uchiha

¿Qué sentía por aquel engendro del demonio que le mando Dios por cosas de la vida?

Era imposible seguir negándoselo a si mismo, no solo se perjudicaba él, perjudicaba a la pequeña, y la verdad era que...

- Akira... Mira, seré honesto contigo, al principio, pensé que solo ibas a arruinar todo lo que he construido con sudor y sangre, que arruinarías mi reputación y que todos me señalarían como él rey del fútbol que fue incapaz de reconocer a una niña- Tomo una pausa, y sonrió de medio lado- pero no es así, mira, no soy bueno para demostrar mis sentimientos, nunca lo he sido, y no pienso cambiar ahora, pero tu haces cualquier cosa, menos avergonzarme, porque tu le diste luz a mi vida ¿De acuerdo?

La pequeña criatura se quedo mirando a los ojos de su padre, mientras lloraba, con pequeños gimoteos se lanzo sobre su padre a abrazarlo, y lo abrazo como nunca lo había hecho, ¿Y qué hizo Sasuke? _**Le correspondió, con todo el amor que puede profesarle un padre a su hija, con recelo, con cuidado y con ternura**_

- ¿Qué quieres de desayunar?- Le pregunto acariciándole el cabello

- ¿Sabes cocinar algo?- Le pregunto apartándose de él y secándose sus lagrimitas, mientras su osito de peluche se perdía entre las sabanas

- En realidad nada... ¿Algún sitio en particular?

- Vamos al centro comercial, y ahí arreglamos

- Está bien, anda a ducharte

- ¡Te amo papi!- Le profeso su amor de manera alegre, y luego se perdió a través del portal rápidamente

-... Yo a ti

-

-

-

Se miro al espejo de cuerpo completo, en ropa interior, un corpiño blanco de encaje y un semihilo del mismo color, se examinaba a si misma ¿Por qué lo hacía? Ella misma se lo preguntaba

- ¿Por qué después de nueve años aún sigo poniéndome nerviosa de solo pensar... En Sasuke?- Suspiro de manera cansada ¿Cuánto más se tardaría Kakashi en decirle la verdad? ¿No sabía que le estaba destruyendo los nervios?

¡Por Dios! Su ex sensei era el hombre con la poca consideración más baja que haya conocido en toda su patética y llena de engaños y mentiras vida

Pero más que su pequeña estuviera con Sasuke, lo que más le preocupaba, y recientemente había caído en cuenta de ello, era que algún día tendría que verlo, y en ese momento, sabría que sentía él... ¿La odiaba? ¿La seguía amando? ¿La consideraba una amiga? ¿La consideraba una traidora? ¿Y por qué lo que pensara Sasuke le importaba? ¡Santo Dios! ¡Había sido él el que la había engañado! No ella a él...

Aun recordaba el sentimiento que abordo su corazón aquel triste día, aquella felicidad que en cuestión de milisegundos fue cambiada por decepción y enojo, las pocas palabras del Uchiha para intentar detenerla, y como ella había huido sin siquiera llevar ropa

Le dolía, y si, aún le dolía... Era la mujer más patética del mundo, y lo peor, era que lo sabía y cada día se convencía más de ello

Miro a su cama, donde había unos pantalones a la cadera y una remera manga larga con escote en v color vinotinto, luego de vestirse lentamente, como si el tiempo le quemara y cada segundo fuera más doloroso, se puso unas sandalias plateadas con tacón medio, y una gargantilla negra. No se maquillo, no era necesario, pero si se aplico un perfume de cerezos dulces

Se acerco con lentitud a la puerta, abriendo con el mayor cuidado del mundo, evitando por completo que la puerta hiciera algún ruido, y con calma, más para aplacar el ruido que porque estuviera tranquila, le paso la lleva a la puerta

Al mejor estilo "_Me voy a escapar esta noche"_ se acerco de puntillas a la puerta de la habitación de Sai y pego la oreja de la puerta

_Te quiero yo, y tú a mí, _

_Somos una familia feliz_

_Con un abrazo y un beso te diré (¡Muag!)_

_Mi cariño es para ti _

- Mmm entonces, si multiplico su altura y su longitud, y lo divido entre su peso, ¡Me dará el tamaño de su pene y podré saber como dibujarlo!-

- _A veces me pregunto si este pibe es Gay- _Encorvo los ojos terminando de llegar hasta el ascensor sin mucha ciencia ¿Para qué? El muy idiota estaba bastante concentrado en averiguar el tamaño del genital de un dinosaurio ficticio- Que amigos que me busco yo...

Luego de atravesar de manera felina la recepción, sintiendo varias miradas en su espalda (Y en su trasero) pidió un taxi, lo que, no le fue nada costoso... Ni tampoco le importaba el porque no lo fue (En realidad lo sabía, pero, intentaba no pensar en ello)

-

-

-

Miro con insistencia el conjunto, una falda-short roja que hacía juego con el dibujito de una blusita negra y un chalequito rojo, del mismo modelo que la falda, también, unas sandalias de tacón pequeño, para niñas, color negra, y si era completamente honesta... Le encantaba lo que veía ¡Se vería genial en ella!

¿Cuál era el problema? Le había prometido a su padre que no iba a ponerse caprichosa, solo era para desayunar y salir un rato

Frunció el ceño, realmente le estaba costando mantenerse bajo perfil, y, además de eso, no pedir un par de cosas bonitas que había visto por allí (Si ella tenía una característica, al igual que su madre, era que si algo les había llamado la atención previamente, lo compraban ¡SI O SI! Aunque terminara acumulando polvo en el fondo de un placard)

- ¿Te gusta mucho ese conjunto? Es bastante encantador

- ¿Encantador? ¡Pero si es una belleza!- Hizo un pucherito tierno y se cruzo de brazos- pero se supone que no debo ponerme caprichosa

- No te estas poniendo caprichosa... Te lo comprare porque se me pega la gana, y no hay pero que valga- Sonrió de manera orgullosa y burlona a la vez cuando su hija esbozo una sonrisa grande

- ¡No tengo pero ante eso!

Soltó una carcajada elegante, completamente hermosa, tanto así, que varias personas se le erizaron los pelos al escucharla, era perfecta, era musical, era como un coro de ángeles cantando, y para su hija, fue la razón de una enorme sonrisa

- Entremos pues entonces

- ¡Está bien papi!

-

-

-

Sus pasos eran elegantes, como las de un felino, llamando la tención de varios hombres, y ¿Cómo no? No todos los días se veía a una mujer hermosa de centellantes ojos verdes y el cabello rosa chicle, y que, sin parar en el extraño color, se veía tan natural y hermoso, como cualquier azabache, castaño, rubio o pelirrojo

También era objeto de curiosidad la mirada decisiva que tenía, ¿Quién era esa mujer y que iba a hacer tan importante en el centro comercial de Washington?

Varios lo ignoraron, al fin y al cabo, no era su problema, solo querían ver como ese trasero bien formado se alejaba hasta no poder admirarlo más, y otros, se quedaron pendientes de lo que la galante mujer hacía

_-Ah... Tiene una cita- _fue el pensamiento de muchos al verla detenerse frente aun hombre quien estaba vestido de una manera semi formal, unos pantalones negros, una camisa de vestir roja manga larga y un saco negro

- ¡Hola Sakura-chan!- Saludo con alegría el hombre, extendiendo sus brazos al aire, intentando recibir un abrazo de la allegada

- ¿De verdad crees que te mereces que te salude con efusividad?- Lo contraataco con irritación en su voz- Muy bien Hatake, te lo preguntare una vez ¿Dónde esta mi bebe?

- Sabes, con el tiempo te has vuelto muy descortés Sakura-chan, yo solo quería abrazarte y saludarte con el cariño que te tengo por ser mi ex alumna y mi comadre, ¿No tengo derecho?

- Kakashi, ¿De verdad crees que estoy para juegos?

-...- Kakashi la miro y suspiro- parece que no voy a poder evitar que esta sea una conversación realmente incomoda ¿Eh? Si vamos a hablar, hablaremos como Dios manda, con un café o un té y alguna galleta, acompáñame

Sakura lo miro con duda, desconfiando de él, pero al fin, asintió y acompañada del padrino de su hija, se dirigieron a un pequeño café, no muy lejos de donde estaban, realmente, solo era una distracción para que la tensión bajara hasta quedar en un nivel medianamente estable, en el que Sakura no fuera a explotar y capaz de golpear a la primera persona que le pasara por en frente (Porque Kakashi se desaparecería en seguida viera algún estibo de violencia)

Se sentaron en una esquina, para ser más preciso, en la esquina que daba a la ventana del local, donde claramente decía "Coffe rules of rose", y el dibujo exacto de una taza de café

- ¿Y bien?- Pregunto Sakura luego de ordenar una taza de té de menta y unas galletas de chispas de chocolate

Luego de traer la orden, se formaron unos minutos de silencio

- Seré honesto contigo Sakura, no tuve nada que ver con esto, pero, no me molesta en absoluto que haya sucedido- Tomo un sorbo de su café, y la miro directamente a los ojos- Akira necesitaba conocer a su padre

- Eso lo sé Kakashi-sensei, el problema, es que su padre no necesitaba conocerla a ella

- Eso no es...

- Sabemos que si es cierto- Susurra- vive embriagándose en fiestas, se acuesta con una considerable cantidad de mujeres, llega tarde los fines de semana a su caro departamento lleno de cosas que un niño podría romper, no tiene paciencia y esta acostumbrado a una vida de soltero alocada, y cuando no, esta en un campo con ocho hombres practicando para jugar un juego que consta de golpearse y tumbarse para colocar un balón en una grada ¿Crees que tiene tiempo para ser cariñoso, sentarse a ayudar a una niña con su tarea, orientarla en el camino de la vida, verla crecer, ayudarla a prepararse para su primer baile... su primer novio o cosas por el estilo? Una niña necesita más que dinero, necesita anterior

- Mira Sakura... Voy a sonar algo brusco, pero quiero que cierres tu terca boca y me escuches ¿Ok? Sasuke puede tener una vida de soltero alocada, pero solo hay una razón por la cual la tiene... Y es que no sabe como llenar el vacío que dejaste cuando te fuiste ¡Nunca lo vi tan frustrado! No te diré que lo vi llorando, nunca a llorado, pero, si estaba triste y colérico, estresado... Obsesionado con encontrarte...

Luego de dos años de dura búsqueda, de gastar su dinero en caros detectives, de buscar en periódicos, en Internet pistas que dieran con tu paradero, se rindió... La culpa no lo dejaba vivir, y el recuerdo del momento en que te fuiste lo mataba de a poco, así que, como un ser humano que es, se fue por lo que creyó era lo mejor, las fiestas, el alcohol, las mujeres, su fachada de "Soy muy macho y juego el deporte más violento y apasionado que hay", es una simple capa, una técnica de escape... Escapándose de ti

-...-

- Sé que piensas que todo lo que sucedió es su culpa, pero, creo que cuando estudias medicina, tienes que tener formado el valor de saber escuchar, porque ¿Escuchas a tus pacientes? Tómalo de la misma manera, escúchalo, y creo que no solo le quitaras un peso de encima, sino que, sabrás que no todo es lo que parece

- Pero, Kakashi, es que yo...

- Todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad, somos seres humanos, y cometemos errores... Lo que cambia las cosas, es la manera en que pagamos los errores, y tu Sakura, créeme que lo hiciste pagar muy caro

- No entendes Kakashi... No es que no quiera hacerlo, me lo estuve pensando por mucho tiempo, debes creerlo, es que... _No puedo_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Había dejado a su hija sentada en una mesa del local por unos minutos, mientras él hacía fila para comprarle un helado, y para que ella no se sintiera mal, también se compraría uno él... Miraba a su alrededor, y por muy raro que pareciera, se sentía a gusto, **si**, _Sasuke Uchiha se sentía a gusto en una heladería llena de niños latosos y madres exageradamente dramáticas, _sin errores ortográficos, sin interrupciones, sin comas ni puntos

Miraba atentamente todo su alrededor, y al fin, después de tanto tiempo, supo lo que era la felicidad... Su hija, la que apenas llevaba conociendo poco más de una semana, había cambiado su vida para siempre, y a cada momento, la cambiaba mucho más ¡Al fin comprendía porque las madres siempre andaban detrás de los niños! Más que por preocupación, era por miedo a que algo malo les pasara a esos pequeños demonios llenos de alegría para regalar al mundo...

Comprendía lo que era que te despertaran temprano

Comprendía lo encantador que era que te llamaran "¡Papi!"

Comprendía lo que era regalar abrazos sin pedir nada a cambio

Comprendía... Lo que era amar a un hijo

Miro desde lejos a su pequeña, tan chica que casi y no llegaba a la mesa, y dio un suspiro... Como querría que Sakura estuviera allí, ¿Cómo haría para que Akira le dijera la verdad? O aun mas preocupante, ¿Cómo haría que le dijera como encontrarla?

Luego de que le entregaran un par de helados de chocolate con maní, a paso lento y despreocupado se dirigió con su hija

- ¡Gracias papi!- Exclamó antes de atragantarse con el helado

- Come despacio que luego te duele la cabeza, ¿Vale?

Sintió una vibración en su bolillo, y unos dos segundos después reconoció la melodía de "_I don't love you"_, como tono de llamada, originalmente de My Chemical Romance, pero, el tributo a piano

- ¿Moshi, Moshi?

- _¡Teme! ¡Teme! ¡TEME!_

_-_ ¡No me grites que no estoy sordo! Un día de estos vas a quedar afónico y será un buen suceso para la humanidad entera ¿Sabes?

- _Que hermosas las cosas que me desea mi mejor amigo_

- Ya olvídalo... ¿Qué quieres?

_- En mis manos tengo el sobre que contiene lo que puede ser lo más importante de tu vida, tengo la prueba de paternidad ¿Quieres que la abra y te diga o lo descubrís por ti mismo?_

- Dime, no tengo ánimos de andar con rodeos- Miro a su hija por un par de segundos... Tan ajena a aquella situación, y sin siquiera prestar atención

Se escucho el sonido de un rasgado, y luego de un papel abriéndose y un pequeño grito de moción

_- Teme..._

- ¿Hmp?

_- La prueba dio positiva... Si es tu hija... ¡Genial!_

- Hmp- Una pequeña media sonrisa se formo en su rostro- lo dices como si eso fuera una sorpresa

Miro a su hija, ahora si, legalmente, como su padre, sabiendo que no había dudas, que ella era sangre de su sangre, y que de ningún modo, dejaría que nadie le quitara aquella felicidad... Ni siquiera Sakura, todo lo contrario... La obligaría, si es necesario, a formar parte de ella...

No era de demostrar sus sentimientos, ni comenzaría en este momento, pero, de verdad, no era de engañarse a si mismo, ya no era un adolescente con desordenes hormonales y que predominaba en su orgullo, no se confundan, si tenía un orgullo de piedra... Pero no se mentiría diciendo que _no _amaba a Sakura

Sakura... Como la extrañaba, su cabello rosa, sus ojos verdes, su esbelto cuerpo, sus ojos preocupados, su mueca indescifrable y ojos llorosos mientras habla con Kaka... ¡Esperen un momento!

-

-

-

- ¿Cómo que no puedes?- Le pregunto algo desencajado

- Kakashi, si el hombre no me pusiera los pelos de punta, nunca me hubiera ido de Washington ¿Vale? Me costo mucho tiempo olvidarme de todo ¿Si? Mucho esfuerzo, tantas noches de llorar, tantos problemas para mantenerme en pie con Akira-chan, tantos momentos sola... Como para con una mirada de él, se derrumbe todo... Yo no quiero volver a verlo, porque no quiero volver a enamorarme de él

- ¿Sabes algo Sakura? En buen plan... No puede volver a suceder algo que ya esta hecho

Abrió los ojos de manera exagerada, tanto así, que casi salían de su orbita, la taza de té quedo a medio camino, y unas pequeñas gotas cayeron en la mesa por el temblor que la recorrió

Realmente, no supo de donde saco las fuerzas, puesto que, se sentía como una niña pillada en plena travesura, y al mismo tiempo, sentía avergonzada, de repente, se sintió desnuda, como sin ninguna prenda cubriera su cuerpo y a su alrededor todo el mundo la mirase; pero al fin, miro hacia la ventana

No supo como, cuando ni porque, pero una explosión de éxtasis, alegría y miedo la invadió...

_En la heladería de enfrente se encontraba el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha mirándola, con sorpresa_

-

-

-

Un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando miro a su hija, que lo miraba atentamente, con los ojos llorosos... Más está no dijo nada. Negó con la cabeza, sonrió, y siguió devorando su helado; a pesar de parecerle un gesto realmente extraño, lo enterneció

Miro su propio helado... Dios, ¿Hace cuanto que no comía uno? ¡Cierto! Desde que al tarado de Naruto le dio por sugerir una dieta especial, para mantenerse en forma y esas cosas estupidas más superficiales que otra cosa, ¿Lo bueno? Se jodió a si mismo, porque ahora, él mismo no podía engullir su preciado ramen como tanto le gustaba

Sonrió para si mismo... Antes de que Sakura se fuera, Naruto iba a ser el padrino de su boda, Tenten la madrina y Hinata la dama de honor, bajo las protestas de Ino, que se convenció solo al saber que sería la madrina de su primer hijo

Lo tenían todo planeado, la fecha, el lugar, la decoración ¡Hasta el servicio de banquetes! Todo, solo faltaba comenzar a pagar y escoger los trajes, es más, Sakura había escogido ya, el vestido de sus pajecitos

Miro por la ventana del local, buscando algo con que distraerse de ese recuerdo...

Y lo que vio, si que lo distrajo, pero no de la manera que él pensaba

Pelo rosa, hermosos ojos verdes, curvas perfectas, y hablando con Kakashi, ¡Ahí estaba Sakura!, ¡Dios! ¡Y volteo a verlos!

- ¡Akira, hay que irnos! ¡RÁPIDO!- Necesitaba llegar donde ella, antes de que se le ocurriera huir, _no de nuevo_

Al no oír respuesta por parte de esta, volteo a mirarla, y lo que se encontró, no solo le encogió el corazón, sino que hizo que su mundo se volteara de repente, y además, deseara haber hecho el mismo el desayuno

- Papi, no me siento bien

Akira tosía, y su pálido rostro, se encontraba rojo y pequeñas rosetas habían aparecido, el helado, simultáneamente, había terminado en el piso, al igual que la mesa, gracias al impulso de Sasuke

- ¡Akira!- Grito con desespero, antes de tomarla entre sus brazos- ¡Maldición! ¿¡A qué eres alérgica!?

- A-a las nueces-

- ¡Maldición!-

Salió corriendo ante la atenta mirada de todo el mundo, con Akira en sus brazos, sentía como por cada segundo, esta se calentaba, ardiendo en fiebre

Al salir del centro comercial, miro a la calle... Había un transito terrible, tanto así, que sería demasiado tarde para cuando lograra llegar a la clínica, haciendo casi imposible que manejaran la alergia...

Miro a su pequeña, hinchada, y no pudo evitar soltar un grito de frustración ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?

Apretó a Akira contra su pecho y corrió, corrió lo más rápido que pudo con su hija entre brazos, necesitaba llegar a la clínica, no dejaría que el pedacito de cielo que había logrado volver a tener, se fuera de esa manera, no dejaría que volviera a huir la felicidad, no dejaría que lo único que le quedaba de Sakura le fuera apartado por un error de un estúpido heladero

**Debía llegar rápido a la clínica**

-

-

A veces un accidente podía costar más de lo que se puede dar

-

-

**Adelantos del siguiente capítulo**:

_- ¿Cómo es tu nombre completo, Akira?_

_- Akira Mikoto Uchiha __**Haruno**_

_- ¡Sakura!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

_- ¿Mami? _

_- Sssh, no hables cariño, no debes gastar energías_

_- Pero mami... Tengo miedo _

_- No te preocupes, mami te cuida_

_- No entiendes... Tengo miedo de ti_

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

_- ¿¡Cómo es que dejaste que esto sucediera!?_

_- ¿¡De verdad crees que dejaría que algo le pasara a mi hija, a propósito!?_

_- ¡Ya me hiciste daño a mi!, ¿¡Por qué no has de hacérselo a ella!?_

_- No tienes idea de lo... Equivocada que estas_

_- ¿En qué? Primero me traicionaste, ahora por tu culpa, mi propia hija me odia_

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

¡Hola mi gente preciosa!... .... Oh Dios, ya lo sé, me odian, me odian demasiado, no solo me tarde una eternidad para el capitulo nuevo, sino que, además, no siento haber dado el cien por ciento de mi en este capitulo

No sé, siento que le falta algo, aún así, lo recompensaré con próximo. ¡Aviso importante! Entre a clases, mis amigos, lo que, déjenme decirles, es un completo obstáculo para escribir el fic, ¡La preparatoria es un infierno! Y más porque no me dejaron irme por humanidades, eso no me da para medicina ¬¬, tengo que irme por ciencias T____T

No me malinterpreten, amo la quimica y la física, pero sería adorable salvarme de otras materias, como la biología (Se que suena ilógico, pero es que biología de cuarto año es FASTIDIOSA) en fin... xD No creo que les importe la vida privada de esta pendeja

Tardare un poco más en publicar capis, pero, intentaré esforzarme mucho más en ellos. ¡Aviso! Skateboard esta suspendido hasta que tenga tiempo libre, a entrenando a papá no es que le queden muchos capítulos y tal .

Luego de que termine Skateboard, terminare motocross y comenzaré con nuevos proyectos, ¡Espero y me apoyen!

-

-

-

**PD**: ¿Ven el botoncito de abajo? ¿Qué les cuesta pulsarlo y dejarme su más sincera opinión? Ya saben, el review es el alimento del escritor de Fanfics


End file.
